Dragon Quest IX:Sentinels of the starry skies
by Amethystwixns
Summary: When Celestrians home the Obsetbatory is attacked by a unknown power and thier sacred fruit lost. It up to a Celestrian girl Amethyst who fell from the Obsetbarory and lost her Celestrians powers to find them the sacred fruit. With the help of her teammate will Amethyst find the sacted fruit and get her powers back.
1. Chapter 1: A heroine descends

Someone was looking up at the starry night sky.

!-"Hello? Is there anybody there? If you're there, say something. Show yourself. Thus do voices of the mortals plead, ever hopeful of proof of our existence...for how now have we watched over their realm...? For how long have we Celestrians existed...?"

A shooter star cross the night sky.

In a small village some where a small boy and his dog run out their front door. The boy stopped to wave at man who was looking after his house. Teenage boy was talking to young women. A fat man was fishing in a river near his house. Watching high above near a waterfall was men and teenage girl with wing and halo. The man was baled, his eyes were a dark brown. He was wearing blue jacket with red lining, underneath the he was wearing a black sleeveless top. On the bottom he wore black trouser with light brown boots. His wings came pass is knees. The girl had brown hair and light blue eyes. Her hair up put high pony tail also her hair was curly. She wore reddish purple jacket with a along sleeve light green top. On the bottom she wore a reddish purple skit with light green stocking and brown boots. The girls wing were smaller than the man.

!-"You have come far, Amethyst. I must confess to having had my doubts when you became Guardian of the of the village in my stead, but its inhabitants' continued peace and safety is proof of your devotion. When Apus Major bade me, 'Aquila, take Amethyst as your apprentice', I never imagined I would see you bloom so."

Aquila-"You are worthy of your title indeed, Amethyst, Guardian of Angel Falls. Hm!?"

In the distance and young women and old men were on walking.

!-"Hahh...hahh...Don't ever get old, my dear Erinn. You don't ever want to get old."

Erinn-"Oh, grandpa. It's not much further now. I'm sure you'll make it,"

Some monster jump out of trees, there the two smiles and Cruelcumber. They spotted Erinn and her Grandpa and they hide behind and rock waiting for them to come closer.

Aquila-"These wicked creatures must not be allowed to ambush innocent members of your flock, Amethyst. Come, Guardian of Angel Falls, it is time to fulfil our duty as Celestrians!"

Aquila spread his wings flew over to the monster and Amethyst followed him. When they got to the monster turned around. Two of them went into battle with the monster, Amethyst decide to attack. The Cruelcumber attacked Amethyst, one of Slime attack Aquila. Aquila attack the Cruelcumber and it die in one attack. Amethyst attacked one of the Slime but didn't kill it. Amethyst attacked the same Slime again and die this time, the other Slime attacked Aquila but miss. Aquila attacked that Slime and it die.

Erinn and her grandpa came up to Amethyst and Aquila but didn't see them. They were few meter from the entrance of Angel Falls.

Erinn-"See, Grandpa! There's Angel Falls up ahead,"

Erinn's Grandpa-"Aaah...I honestly believed I'd never set my tired old eyes on the place again. But here we are at. Home,"

Erinn-"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, Grandpa! The village Guardian will have been watching over us all the way. Nothing bad could ever have happened to us,"

Erinn put her hand together.

Erinn-"Benevolent Amethyst, thank you for protecting us on our journey,"

Erinn body was surrounded in a green light and, a then out of her body came blue thing it float other to Amethyst. Amethyst held out her hand to catch it.

Aquila-"Behold, Amethyst Benevolessence. The crystallisation of the mortals' gratitude towards we who watch over them. As Celestrians, our cardinal duty is the offering up of this sacred substance unto mighty Yggdrasitl, the Great World Tree. Come, Amethyst. Let us return to the Observatory, that you may make your offering,"

Aquila and Amethyst spread their wings and flow upwards. Through the cloud they went. The cloud parted to reveal a building with plant life coming out of it.

Aquila and Amethyst flow through and eight pointed star and landed in small flied of flowers.

Aquila-"The first task a Guardian must perform upon returning from the Protectorate is to report to Apus Major. As unchanging as the North Star, you shall find him in the Great Hall. I have other matters to attend to. You must excuse me,"

Aquila walked away. Amethyst headed to the Great Hall. Amethyst went up to set of stairs. Now she was in the Great Hall. At the top end of the room they were old men sating in a chair. She came up to him.

!-"Well met, Amethyst, Apprentice of Aquila. Welcome back, Amethyst. I trust your absence has not been so lengthy that you forget your old master, Apus Major!"

Apus Major-"My congratulations on successfully completing you first task as a Guardian, Amethyst. You have performed your duties well thus far, albeit under Aquila's watchful gaze. But the time has come for you to spread your own wings. What say you? Are you ready to undertake your duties alone?"

Amethyst-"Yes,"

Apus Major-"Ho ho ho! I see are a confident apprentice, Amethyst. Very good. The young have confidence where the old have experience. And so come to the next of your duties. I believe you have acquired a crystal of Benevolessence, have you not? The essence of mortal gratitude. You must offer it unto the Great World Tree, Yggdrasil, who shelters us with Her nurturing boughs from stop the Observatory. She will soon bear fruit at last. Go now, and do as I have instructed,"

Amethyst headed to the top of the Observatory. At the top of the Observatory was huge tree. Amethyst offered her Benevolessence up to Yggdrasil. The tree glow gold for few minutes. Behind Amethyst came Aquila.

Aquila-"Behold, Amethyst...Is Yggdrasil, unto whom we offer the Benevolessence we gather, not truly beautiful?"

Amethyst turned around to looked that her master. Aquila walked up farer to her. Amethyst turned back to look at the Yggdrasil.

Aquila-"Gathering and offering up Benevolessence is the most sacred duty with which we Guardians are charged."

Amethyst turned to looked at Aquila again.

Aquila-"I trust will perform your duties well, Amethyst, Guardian of Angel Falls."

Amethyst returned to the floor with the portal to Protectorate.

Celestrian-"Ah, Amethyst. You wish to descend to the Protectorate, I take it?"

Amethyst-"Yes,"

Celestrian-"So, Amethyst, the time has finally come for you to descend to the Protectorate alone. Good luck, Guardian Amethyst. May the assistance you bestow upon the mortals of Angel Falls give rise to galaxies of Benevolessence!"

Amethyst jumped into the portal. Amethyst descended to Angel Falls, she landed on little bit of land in the middle of the river. Where to 2 boys were having a conversation.

Boy 1-"It really is weird..."

Boy 2-"What's weird? You mean that name on the Guardian statue, Ivor?"

Ivor-"Of course, I mean that name, Hugo, you dolt! I'm sure it said 'Aqui-' something before. But now it's 'Amethyst'..."

Hugo-"Really? Well it's said 'Amethyst' for as long as I can remember,"

Ivor-"And how long is that, exactly? Do remember reading it before?"

Hugo-"Er...I...That's funny...I, I can't say that I do,"

Ivor-"You see! Everyone around here here's weird. It's only just changed, and everyone thinks it been like that forever,"

Hugo-"Ah-ha! It must be the work of the village Guardian, then!"

Ivor-"Don't be such a wally! There's no such thing as Guardians. They're just made-up rubbish. It's only Erinn who believes in all that nonsense. She's such a dumb, er... brunette,"

Amethyst-'The spell does work him that much I have to tell Apus Major about that,'

Amethyst flew off the right side. She found a little boy next to the village shop. She listen to him.

Little boy-"That Ivor's so full of himself. Huh! Just because he's the Major son, he thinks he owns the place. Please, Guardian Amethyst, can you answer my prayers and teach him a lesson for us?"

Amethyst went in the nearest house on the left side. She found an old men sating at the table. She went up to him and listens to him.

Erinn's Grandpa -"If I was just a little more spritely, I'd be able to help Erinn out a bit. I'm so frustrated with myself for being too weak to help her. If only my son was still alive,"

Amethyst went up stair to see if they was anyone to listen to but they no one up there. She left the house and went over to the well where they were 2 woman chatting. Amethyst listened to them.

Woman 1-"There have been no monsters around here lately at all. It's all peaceful again. It's because Amethyst has been delivering us from evil. We really are blessed,"

Woman 2-"That lazy layabout son of the Mayor sometimes goes of outside the village on his own. Dangerous if you ask me. I don't care how many weapons he has, he's still not exactly a formidable foe, is he?"

Amethyst flew off, she flew found a dog behind the village shop is bark at her. The dog ran off the bunch of flower, the something sparkling there. Amethyst went over there; she found a ring lying on the ground. Amethyst went into the village shop.

Shopkeeper-"That's weird. I could've sworn someone was there. Come to think of it, there are rumours about a ghost prowling about the place at night. Ha ha ha! Not that I believe all that nonsense, of course,"

Amethyst flew out the shop and went to left side of Angel Falls. She went into the church there was the old lady and the church's Father. I Amethyst flew over to the old women and listen to her.

Old lady-"Please, Guardian Amethyst, help to reunite my husband's ring and I!"

Amethyst dropped the ring she found near in the old lady's coat pocket.

Old lady-"Hm? That's funny. My coat suddenly feels a wee bit heavier,"

The old lady looked in her coat pocket.

Old lady-"Lord Almighty! It's, it's my Bruce's ring! Well I just don't understand it. I searched high and low for this old thing before, and I couldn't find it anywhere,"

The old lady looked right then left.

Old lady-"It must be Amethyst's doing. Aren't we lucky to have a Guardian who watches over us so well? Thank you! Thank you, Amethyst!"

The old lady was surrounded in a green light, Amethyst reserve a Benevolessence from the old lady. Amethyst smiled and left the church. She flew over to a farm where a horse was standing outside. She went inside the farm. There was horse manure on the floor, she pick up all the horse manure from the floor. When she and finish that the own of the farm woke up.

Owner-"Ach, no...I can't believe I fell asleep again! What the !? How come it's so clean? I'd only just started to tidy up when I dosed off. Ah, that must be it! The Guardian's been helpin' me while I've been asleep! Thank you, Amethyst! I'll work harder from now on, I promise. I'll have me another horse in no time, you'll see!"

Amethyst got another Benevolessence form the owner of the Farm. When she got back out side night had fallen in Angel Fells. Amethyst returned to the small bit of land in the river. When she got there she found Aquila there. She flew over to him.

Aquila-"You are taking your new role very seriously, I am glad to see, Amethyst,"

Amethyst stared at her master.

Aquila-"What is it? You feel that your old master does not trust you to work alone?"

Amethyst-"Yeah,"

Aquila turned to the side.

Aquila-"It is my duty now to patrol the entire Protectorate. Though you guard it well, I must sometimes revisit my old territory. And as I am here, Amethyst...There is one last lesson I must teach you. As Guardians, it is our duty to tend to our mortal flock. But this means more than merely watching over the living. Sometimes we must help those who have passed away, but whose souls continue to roam the land. You hear it, too, do you not? The voice of a wandering soul here in the village in need of your assistance..."

Behind Aquila they was a men, he had a bluish hint to him. Amethyst flew over to him.

Ghost-"Hmph! Wot's wrong wiv people 'round 'ere nowadays? Why everyone givin' me the cold shoulder?"

Amethyst-"Hm...Hey,"

Ghost-"Eh? Oh, someone who's prepared to gimme the time o' day at last! Listen 'ere. Can you tell me 'ow come everyone's ignorin' me...'Ang on a minute...W-wot's wiv that get-up, eh? Y-you ain't a... Oh, my days, you are! Yer a Celestrian, ain'tcha? So I've...I'm already...I've breaved me last, is it? Go on, you can tell me. I can take it! That's wot's 'appened, innit?"

Amethyst-"You're dead,"

Ghost-"Cheers for bein' straight wiv me, Mister, er...Celestrian. So basically, I've kicked the bucket, right? Well, it's a good thing you told me. When I thought everyone was just ignorin' me, I was about ready to do myself in anyway! But now I know wot's wot, I can just get on wiv it and...Well, you know. Rest in peace an' all that,"

The man was rise and stated to get surrounded by that green light. He disappear but he left behind a Benevolessence for Amethyst. Amethyst took the Benevolessence. Aquila came over to Amethyst.

Aquila-"You have done well, Amethyst. Thanks to your intervention, a mortal soul has made its peace, and is now at rest. The Benevolessence of a departed soul shines more brilliantly than any. You will be returning to the Observatory with it post-haste, no doubt?"

Amethyst-"Yep,"

Aquila-"Then I shall bid you farewell for now. I have much do to here in the Protector-Hm?"

Aquila and Amethyst looked up into the night sky and gold train cross the sky.

Aquila-"The Starflight Express...Indeed, it has been unusually active of late...I have changed my mind. I shall accompany you to Observatory after all, Amethyst,"

Aquila and Amethyst spread their wing and set off for the Observatory.

Aquila-"I have important matters to discuss with Apus Major. Please, excuse me,"

Aquila walked away. Amethyst took a deep breath.

Amethyst-"What's up with him, well I go up to the World Tree and offer the Benevolessence to it then,'

Amethyst headed to the top of the Observatory. When Amethyst got to the top she found Apus Major and Aquila there. She walked up the stair before the World Tree. Aquila turned around to look at her.

Amethyst-'What happening? Did just interrupt something?'

Aquila-"Well met, Amethyst! Truly, you have chosen a fortuitous moment to join us,"

Aquila looked up at Yggdrasil.

Aquila-"Behold Yggdrasil. She is ready to burst into bloom with all the Benevolessence we have offered unto Her,"

Amethyst looked up to the tree, it started to glow gold.

Apus Major-"Ho ho ho! Yes, She is but a hair's breadth now from bearing fruit. 'Fyggbloom hails the opening of the Heavenly Gates, and sets the Celestrians on the path to salvation...And lo, it shall be in the celestial carriage that we, the chosen custodians, journey unto the Realm of the Almighty.' "

Aquila turned to Amethyst.

Aquila-"It is time, Amethyst. Offer the Benevolessence you have gathered unto mighty Yggdrasil. Do so, and She will surely bear fruit at long last,"

Amethyst went up the Yggdrasil offer the Benevolessence is have gathered and with that the biggest event of her life.

The Yggdrasil glow in seven different places. From there spots came seven Golden fruit.

Apus Major-"Behold! The sacred Fyggs bloom!"

The Starflight Express came shooting across the sky. It turned and started to head to the Observatory.

Apus Major-"And the celestial chariot appears...Praise be! All is as it was foretold!"

Apus Major and Aquila looked at the Starflight Express stopping near the Yggdrasil. Aquila started to get a bad feeling. A purple beam shoot right flow Starflight Express. Aquila shut his eyes. The Starflight Express fell to bit and fell into the Protectorate. All the Celestrian looked at the Starflight Express as it fell. More purple beams came from Protectorate. Then there was a really powerful one. Amethyst was laid on the floor holding the roots of the Yggdrasil. She took one hand of the root's to stop the light getting into her eyes.

Apus Major-"Wh-What is the meaning of this?"

Amethyst hand put her hand down back on the roots. She looked over to her master, who was kneeing on the floor.

Apus Major-"Were we...deceived?"

The beam became more powerful. One of Amethyst's hands had let go of the roots. Aquila looked over at her. The beam was pulling Amethyst away from the roots. Amethyst grip loosen, she let go of the roots. She was flown up in the air. Aquila held out his hand so Amethyst could get it. But, she too far away to grab it. The beam got ever more powerful. Amethyst was pulling farer away from her master.

Aquila-"AMETHYST!"

Amethyst seen her life flash in front of her eyes. Amethyst's decease mother, Aquila, Apus Major and all of her friends flash in front of her eyes.

The Fyggs scatter as Amethyst fells from the Observatory. As she fell, Amethyst's feather starter to fall off. Amethyst watched her feather come off. As she was falling day had come to Protectorate. A little girl from villager at had cow seen Amethyst felling. In a street and little boy and his dog also seen Amethyst felling from the Observatory. Amethyst passed by a very tall tower. Last she had come to Angel Falls. She landed in the river, making a huge splash and earthquake. As she watch the last of her feather falling in the river with her.


	2. Chapter 2: Journey to the mountain pass

It was still night in Angel Falls all the villager were still fast a sleep. With out warning an earthquake engulf the whole village. Erinn's house, the earthquake a woke Erinn from her sleep. Erinn rushed down stair to her grandpa. Other at Ivor's home, Ivor little sister was hugging Ivor as he looked out of the window. A light was heading to the waterfall. The light landed in the pool it made huge splash. The villager rush outside to what had happened.

Hugo-"What was that?"

Ivor -"I see something fell into the river,"

Erinn looked on to the river. Erinn spotted Amethyst in the river.

Erinn-"There a girl in the river!"

Hugo-"What?"

Ivor-"I see her; I'm going in to get her,"

Ivor jump in and swim over to Amethyst.

Ivor-"Got ya. Hey are you alright?"

Amethyst had passed out. Ivor swim back to the other. Hugo held out his hand to pulled Amethyst. Ivor claimed out the river his self.

Hugo-"Is she going to be alright?"

Erinn-"We need to get her back to my place,"

Hugo carried Amethyst to Erinn's home.

A day later

Amethyst was standing the Guardian stature.

Ivor-"Hey, it's that Amethyst character who turned up just after the earthquake the other day."

Amethyst turned around to look at Ivor and Hugo.

Ivor-"Oi! Wakey, wakey! What are you doing there, staring off into space? I don't know what Erinn thinks she's doing bothering with the likes of her. She won't tell us where she's from, her clothes are all weird...I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her,"

Hugo-"I bet it's her name that's got Erinn so keen. It is the same as our village Guardian's after all,"

Ivor-"Huh! I doubt it's even her real name. I bet she's just some no-good wandering minstrel taking on a Guardian's name to get a free lunch. Well, listen to this, oddball! I won't let you get away with any funny business on my patch!"

Hugo-"Yeah, watch your step! Ivor doesn't like Erinn giving all of her attention to you,"

Ivor turned to Hugo.

Ivor-"Shut up, you idiot! Why would you say that!?"

Ivor looked around than he got a surprise. Erinn was come up the steps.

Ivor-"Uh-oh!"

Erinn-"What's going on? What are you two bothering Amethyst for?"

Ivor-"Er...Hi, Erinn! Nothing's going on. Just teaching Amethyst here a few village rules,"

Ivor turned to Hugo.

Ivor-"Anyway, we were just leaving. Come on, Hugo,"

Hugo and Ivor walk away from the girls. Erinn looked at Ivor as he walked away.

Erinn-"I don't know why Ivor's so full of himself these days. He never used to be like that,"

Erinn turned and come up to Amethyst.

Erinn-"Anyway, you must be feeling better now if you're our walking around, Amethyst. Coming up here reminds me of when I first found you. I was so surprised. You must have got caught up in the earthquake and fallen from the top of the waterfall. You're lucky you survived. Anyway, I'm heading home. There's nothing more to do at the inn for now. Enjoy the rest of your walk, but make sure you don't overdo it, okay? I'll see you back at the house,"

And with that Erinn walked to her home. Amethyst followed her back to the house. Erinn was at the oven cooking.

Erinn-"Oh! Hello, Amethyst. You're back much sooner than I expected. I'm preparing a meal at the moment, so can you wait a little bit? Now you're so much better, why don't you take a stroll around the village and say hello to everyone?"

So Amethyst left the house and went to the two woman's who were chatting at the well.

Women 2-"Dear, oh dear! First there was the earthquake, then monsters running riot. The mountain pass is completely blocked too,"

Women 1-"I know. It's just one thing after another, isn't it? I'll tell you what I think. You know Erinn and that strange person she's befriended, the one who looks like a minstrel? Goes by the name of Amethyst or something. Well, I think it's her that brought all this misfortune to the village,"

Amethyst walked away. She walked near the village shop and spoke the little boy next to it.

Little boy-"The clothes you wear are a bit weird, aren't they, Amethyst? Are you really a minstrel? That's what everybody says you are,"

Amethyst went to the church, she talk to the nun.

Nun-"Ah, you're the one who's staying with Erinn at the moment, aren't you, my child? Are you on the mend now? It really is a miracle that you survived that fall from the falls with just few bumps and bruises."

Amethyst meet young women in front of the Inn.

Women-"I think Erinn's quite worried about the lack of guest coming to stay at the inn. She's being very kind to you, helping you in your hour of need, so you'll have to try and help her somehow too,"

Amethyst walked west of the women and went in a house where she found Ivor and his father Mayor Litlun sating at a table.

Mayor Litlun-"Isn't it about time you did something useful with yourself rather than just hanging about the place causing trouble? You'd do well to take a leaf out of Erinn's book. She puts in a lot of hard work at the inn, that girl,"

Ivor-"Huh! What's Erinn got to do with? I am trying to find something I want to do, anyway and when I figure out what that is, I'll work my socks off! ...Probably..."

After the conversation with Ivor, Amethyst went up to Mayor Litlun.

Major Litlun-"You're that minstrel who fell from the top of the waterfall, aren't you the one who Erinn took in? If your injuries are healed, then I suggest you find yourself some work rather than just hanging about the place,"

Amethyst-"I try to find a job, sir,"

Amethyst as walked out the house Ivor give her the evils. Amethyst walked other to the farm where the horse was keep. She walked in and talk to the owner.

Owner-"I worked and worked and worked, and finally I had enough money to but myself a second horse, but she only went and got injured in that earthquake the other day. Of all the rotten luck! And I had Amethyst on my side and everything... I don't mean you, by the way, so don't get the wrong idea,"

Amethyst left the farm. The sun was setting now, so Amethyst headed back to Erinn's house.

Erinn-"Hello again, Amethyst. I've just this minute finished preparing the food. You look like you've had quite a long walk. I expect you probably just want to eat your dinner and turn in for the night, don't you?"

Amethyst nodded at Erinn.

Erinn-"Then let's eat! Can you help me lay the table out? You can have a rest as soon as we've finished eating, don't worry,"

They had dinner then Amethyst went up stair and fell asleep. The next day Erinn came and woke up her.

Erinn-"Morning, Amethyst. Come on, get up! You have a visitor. Ivor's here. He's got something or other he wants to talk to about. He knows you're here, so I can't very well turn him away; just give him a few minutes or your time, okay?"

Amethyst got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

Amethyst-'Ivor, why does he want me? Well, I better see him,'

She went down stair to see Ivor.

Ivor-"Hey, Amethyst. Don't look so surprised. There's something I want talk to you about, that's all. We can't talk about it here, though. Come outside a minute,"

Amethyst followed Ivor. They stood at side of Erinn's home.

Ivor-"So here's the thing. You've heard about how the pass has blocked by a landslide, right? Well, that pass is a lifeline for us here in Angel Falls. We're totally cut off if we can't use it. It's a real problem for Eri- A real problem for everyone, I mean. So I was thinking: what better time for Ivor to come to the rescue? I'm going to clear the landslide and make it passable again. It'll get my dad off my back for a while, and I know Erinn will be pleased as well. There's just one hitch with my perfect plan. Since the earthquake, there have been lots of monsters about, and it's pretty dangerous to leave the village now. That's where you come in. I was thinking that maybe could tag along. You minstrel are generally pretty handy in a scrap, right? Can I count on you to help me out?"

Amethyst-"Sure,"

Ivor-"Knew it! Right then, you lead the way, Amethyst. It's easy enough to find. You just head out of the village and follow the road east. Oh yeah, and let's keep this to ourselves, okay? We don't want everyone sticking their beaks in,"

Ivor and Amethyst head to the village enters. When they got there, Hugo was standing in the way. Hugo turned around to face them.

Hugo-"Here comes another lamb to the slaughter! You can't go out there, you know. There are monsters about,"

Ivor-"Stop trying to scare people! We're leaving the village and there's nothing you can do about it,"

Hugo was shock to see that Ivor was with Amethyst.

Hugo-"W-Wait a minute! What are you doing with her, Ivor? Since when were you best mates?"

Ivor-"You are a pain sometimes! We're just going to clear the landslide, that's all,"

Hugo-"Oh, right...But there really are monsters about, you know,"

Ivor-"Nothing I can't handle. Just let us by, will you? Hold us up any longer and there'll be trouble!"

Hugo-"G-Go on then. I'm not stopping you,"

Hugo stepped a side and Amethyst and Ivor went on pass. On the way to the mountain pass they encounter some monster they were 3 Slimes, a Cruelcumber, 4 Teeny Sanguini, 2 Sackaquatchs and a Batterfuly. Some time during that time Amethyst level up. Her pocket became heavier. She looked in it her pocket. She pulled out a pink crystal. It was shaped it into a hexagon, it the middle of it had a black rectangle with some numbers on it.

Amethyst-"What's this?"

Ivor-"That's an Experiences meter,"

Amethyst-"Experiences meter?"

Ivor-"Yes, when you fight a monster and defeated, you get experiences,"

Amethyst looked at the meter then put it back in her pocket. They finally made to the mountain pass after defeating all those monsters.

Ivor-"Finally! We're here at last. The landslide's somewhere in these woods apparently,"

Two of them walk on but, Amethyst stopped because see spotted the Starflight Express had crash into the land.

Ivor-"What are you staring at? It's just a fallen tree. I don't get what's so fascinating about it. You can be properly weird sometimes, you know that? The landslide's this way. I'll go on ahead!"

Ivor walked off. Amethyst walked up to the train and tries to open the door. The door was shut tight, there's no way to open it. So Amethyst walked away from it. Back that the train a pink ball of light came fly up to the train.

Ball of light-"That was weird. I was almost as if she could see the Starflight Express..."

Amethyst caught up with Ivor.

Ivor-"This is worse than I thought! Is this it? But it's so much bigger than I thought... You and I will never be able to shift this on our own. Stupid landslide! (Sniff) And I was ready to see the look on Dad's face when I came back to the village a hero... (Sniff) Waaaah!"

Ivor hit the landslide and some rock crumble off.

Someone-"Hellooo! Is somebody there?"

On the other side of the landslide was four people who look like soldiers. Someone-"Hellooo! If you're there, say something!"

Ivor-"Huh? It sounds like there's someone on the other side! Hey! I'm other here. It's me, Ivor from Angel Falls. No doubt you've heard of me!"

Someone-"Jings! Someone from Angle Falls! We're soldiers sent from Stornway. King Schott sent us to clear the landslide,"

Ivor turned to Amethyst.

Ivor-"Blimey! The King of Stornway must really rate Angle Falls to bother helping us out like that. I suppose that means we're not really needed here, then. Huh! Now I wish we hadn't bothered coming all this way,"

Soldier-"Wait! There's an urgent matter we need to ask you about. Do you happen to know if a lass called Patty made her way to your village just after the earthquake? She works at the inn in Stornway, but she took off one day for Angel Falls and we've heard nothing of her since,"

Ivor-"Patty? Nope, doesn't ring any bells. Why would she want to come to Angle Falls anyway?"

Soldier-"Aye, well, rumour has it that she was on her way there through the Hexagon. The path there's been blocked too, thought, so we've no way of finding out where she is,"

Ivor turned to Amethyst.

Ivor-"The Hexagon? That old ruin we used to have to go traipsing all the way before this pass was built? No one goes there any more. It's jam-packed with monsters and falling apart so badly it might come down on your head!"

Ivor turned back to the landslide.

Ivor-"There's no way a women would go there alone. The rumours be wrong,"

Soldier-"Alright, well perhaps you could just relay to your village the fact that the road will be open again soon. And if you could ask around about Petty while you're at it that be grand,"

Ivor-"No problemo! Just leave it to me. You can always count on Ivor!"

Ivor turned back to Amethyst.

Ivor-"Come on, Amethyst. Home time! I reckon they'll all be pretty pleased to hear the news,"

Ivor and Amethyst headed back to Angel Falls. On the way back encounter 2 Slimes, a Cruelcumber, 3 Teeny Sanguini and a batterfly. With those encounter Amethyst grown to a level 7. They went to Ivor house to talk to his father.

Mayor Litlun-"I see. So the soldiers from Stornway should have the pass cleared for us before long,"

Ivor-"That right. Everyone will be so relieved to hear the news. Ivor saves the day, eh?"

Mayor Litlun-"Don't be ridiculous! You were foolish to go the way out there, just the two of you. Utterly foolish!"

Ivor-"B-But! Why are you so angry? If we hadn't gone to landslide, you'd have known it was about to be cleared,"

Mayor Litlun-"So what? If I didn't know now, I'd have found out soon enough. Knowing a little bit sooner is hardly worth risking your life for. That's why I'm angry. That's why you're foolish,"

Ivor-"...Gah! Fine! ...Oh yeah, there was something else. Something I heard form on of the soldiers. They want us to find some girl called Patty who went missing on her way here,"

Then Erinn came rushing in.

Erinn-"Wait a minute! Is that true?"

Erinn came up to the table.

Ivor-"Erinn! What are you doing here?"

Erinn-"What do you think? I'm here because I heard you whisked Amethyst off on some silly adventure! Anyway, never mind that. Is it true that Patty from Stornway has gone missing?"

Mayor Litlun-"Ah, yes. You're from Stornway originally, aren't you, Erinn? Do you know the woman?"

Erinn-"I seen to remember my dad talking about someone called Patty from his days in Stornway. Oh dear! Maybe she didn't know he'd passed away and she was coming here to see him,"

Mayor Litlun-"Hmm... Well, I can understand everyone's concerns, but we can't very well send off a search party with no lead to go on,"

Ivor-"Actually, the soldier said something about how she might been on her way here through the Hexagon,"

Mayor Litlun-"Is that so? Well, event if that's the case, we still can't be of any help. The Hexagon is far too dangerous nowdays. Erinn, why don't you take Amethyst home now? Try not to worry too much. I'd appreciate a bit of privacy so I can talk some sense into this pig-headed son of mine,"

Ivor-"Th-There's no need for that, Dad!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Hexagon

Amethyst and Erinn want back to Erinn's home. In Erinn's room, Amethyst and Erinn were talking.

Erinn-"I was so worried when I heard you'd left the village, Amethyst. You seem to be unscathed, though. You're obviously a lot tougher than I thought. Speaking of which, um... I wonder if I could ask you a favour, Amethyst. You see, I'm quite worried about all this talk of Patty going missing. So I was wondering if you could-"

Erinn stop in mid sentence and shock her head.

Erinn-"Oh, never mind! The Hexagon is really far too dangerous. I couldn't possibly ask that muck of you,"

Erinn stopped speaking to Amethyst. Amethyst had got a bit of money fight the monster so she went to the village shop, to buy some thing. She brought a Soldier's sword and 5 Medicinal Herbs and she sold her copper sword. Then she head back to Erinn's home and talk to her grandpa.

Erinn's grandpa-"You want to know more about the Hexagon? If you take the road that leads to the pass and leave it at the signpost and head south, then you'll come to another road. Down that road is where you'll find the ruins known as the Hexagon. We always used to have to pass through there when we wanted to visit Stornway,"

Amethyst was on the island in the middle of the river. She seen a man on the edge of the island she went over and talk to him.

Man-"Did you know that the water from these falls is famous? It's called Angel's Tears. Drinking it makes you strong. Strong enough to fight off any illness you can think of. And it's delicious to boot,"

Now Amethyst was heading to Hexagon. On her way their she battle 2 Slimes, 2 Cruelcumbers, a Teeny Sanguini, a Sackaquatch, a batterfly and a Bodkin archer.

Amethyst made it to the entrance of the Hexagon. The entrance to the Hexagon was laid in ruin. The stone slabs have been cracks, some were missing and moss and weeds were growing through them. It has arches some that had crumbled away over the years and puddle of purple water, Amethyst stay away from those. Amethyst walked forward to the Hexagon. It was quite inside the Hexagon. Amethyst push on the doors leading in to the Hexagon, they creaked open. Inside the Hexagon, Amethyst stood for a couple of minutes. The room was shaped into a hexagon, maybe that why it was called the Hexagon. Amethyst walked forward, she came to a patch that had water on each side, which was also shaped to be like a hexagon. She walk forward until she came to stone at had some writing on it.

Amethyst read the inscription:

'Path ahead sealed due to enormous-beast-related fatalities.'

Amethyst-'Enormous-beast-related fatalities? What does that mean? Well, that must move some how?'

Behind Amethyst a ghost appeared. Amethyst went up to it. It walked away from her, it walked to side passage, and Amethyst followed it. She ran down the passageway. That the end of the passageway the ghost stood behind a moss cover statue, Amethyst went a talk to the ghost.

Ghost-"On the...back of...this statue..."

Then the ghost disappeared after she talked to it. Amethyst turned and look at the back of the statue. She found a button in the back of its neck, she press the button. The ground started to shack. Amethyst headed back to the room she started in. The stone with the writing on it had moved reveal a door way she could go through. There was two per on stair, one on the right and one on the left. Amethyst took the one on the left. The room below rim was surrounded by water. In front of her was a blue chest, Amethyst when up to it and open it. It had a Moonwort bulb it in. Amethyst headed back up stair and took the right set of stairs. Once down there she found a opening in the wall. She went through it and entered another hexagon shaped room. The room had a high a bit in it some Amethyst went and looked for the stair. Amethyst found the stair and head up Amethyst headed up another set of stair then, down a set of stairs. Down the stair, right in front of her was water in a hexagon shaped pond. They were three hallways on both sides each and one in front. Amethyst took the one on her left, it had per of stair leading not to another floor but, to low bit of the room. In that bit of room was red chest; in that chest was a fan. Then Amethyst took the path in front of the stair. At the end of the path in had a room with a red chest it. That chest held 210 gold coins. Now Amethyst took the path on the right. On end of that path it had per of stair leading up. When she got up the stair their was two hallways but, hallway on the left floor had gather way and water had fill up the hold so, Amethyst had to took the hallway on the right. Amethyst had found a door leading in to another room, she went through it. (Note this where the boss battle). In the Hexagon Amethyst battled 6 Drackies, 2 Mecha-Mynah, 4 Bag O'laughs, a Winkster, 2 Firespirits and 4 Spirit. During her battles Amethyst level up to level 8, she learn a spell called Crack, also got 3 skill points which she got before. She used those points on shield, sword and litheness. Now she had 3 on each skill.

When Amethyst through the door she spotted a side pass and went down it and found a red chest, in this it had a leather shield. Amethyst head back and went up per of stair. Up there she found a woman, she had dark blue hair that was put up into a ponytail. She also had blue eyes. She was trap in some rumble.

Women-"Oh, my- I never expected to bump into anyone all the way down here! Hey, sweetie, you couldn't be a hero and shift some of this rubble for me, could ya? I'm not badly or anything, but I'm kinda stuck her, ya know? And I don't fancy being around when that beast comes back,"

Amethyst-'What beast?'

Amethyst started to lift the rocks. A thump made the room shack. Amethyst stopped lifting the rocks and look and some of the roof coming down.

Women-"Oh, brother! It's back!"

Amethyst-"What back?"

Women-"I got trapped trying to run away from this guy and not looking where I was going. Watch your head, sweetie!"

The beast came closer. To save her and the women, Amethyst entered a battle with it.

Name the beast Hexagoon after the ruins. It covered in large scale some were red and some reddish brown. On its head and go along the neck it had what looked like moss. It also had stone horns come out of the side of its head; one was lower the other one. There where three spikes come out of it's back. It walked on all fours.

Amethyst started the battle by attacking the Hexagoon she deal 13 damage, the Hexagoon change at Amethyst the beast deal 5 damage to her. Round 2, this time a round Amethyst deal 12 damage, and the Hexagoon deal the same damage as last time 5. Round 3, the Hexagoon jumped up and slammed back down, with that sent rubble raining down on Amethyst. That deal 6 damage. On Amethyst turn she attacked deal 13 damage. Round 4, Amethyst attacked the beast that deal 12 damage, the beast at changed at Amethyst and deal 6 damage. Round 5, the Hexagoon jumped up and slammed back down, with that sent rubble raining down on Amethyst, this deal t damage 6 to her. Round 6, the beast changed at Amethyst, she took 6 damage. Amethyst attack the Hexagoon, she deal 13 damage. Round 7, Amethyst was running low on heath so she use a spell called heal, it heal up Amethyst's wounds and restore 35 heath. The Hexagoon jumped up and slammed back down, with that sent rubble raining down on Amethyst, this deal 6 damage. Amethyst attacked the beast that deal 12 damage, the beast at changed at Amethyst and deal 6 damage. Amethyst swag her sword for the last time she deal 11 damage and the Hexagoon was finish.

Amethyst turned back the women, who'd got free during the battle.

Women-"You're tougher than you look. Thanks for saving my hide there. You're a doll. Ya know, I managed to shake myself free in all the chaos. So let's get outta here, huh? Being attacked by monsters is such a drag!"

Two of them made they way out of the dread Hexagon. Out side women stopped.

Women-"Phew! We're safe now, I guess. Ya know, I'm just not a dark ruins kind of a gal! I'm Patty, by the way. I run the inn over in Stornway,"

Patty-"And you are...?"

Amethyst-"I'm Amethyst; I come form Angle Falls,"

Patty-"Get outta here! You're from Angel Falls? Ah! That reminds me... I've gotta get to Angel Falls right away. See ya, sweetie! And thanks a bunch for your help!"

Patty bowed a kiss to Amethyst and run off to Angel Falls.


	4. Chapter 4: The Inncredible Innertainer

After saving Patty, the woman who got trapped in the Hexagon by the dread Hexagoon. Patty dash to Angel Falls. When Amethyst got back to Angel Falls night had fallen. Amethyst was stopped by Hugo.

Hugo-"Hey! A woman came barging through just now and dashed into the inn. She was quite attractive, actually, but the expression oh her face made her look absolutely terrifying,"

With that news, Amethyst headed of to the inn. When she got in, Erinn was standing behind the desk and Patty was looking around.

Patty-"Uh-huh, this is Edwinn's place alright! No one else knew how to do it quite like he did. The original host with the most!"

Erinn-"Did you know my father, then?...Oh! You must be Patty! I was so worried about you. I heard that someone called Patty had gone missing on their way here,"

Patty-"Yup, that me, honey! You were worried, huh? That's sweet. And I can't believe you remembered my name! You were so tiny. So...where old Edwinn hiding, huh?"

Erinn lower her head.

Erinn-"Ah. I though you were probably coming t see him. I'm afraid that he's no longer with us... It was two years ago now..."

Patty stood back in disbelieved.

Patty-"Huh? No longer with us...? You mean he passed away?"

Erinn-"Sadly, yes,"

Patty-"Wow. I, I can't believe it...So the Inncredible...That's...Gee, what does mean for my old inn, then?..."

Patty still stood in disbelieved but then, something stuck her.

Patty-"I guess if Edwinn's gone, that means you're running this place all on your own, huh?"

Erinn looked up.

Erinn-"Um, well, yes,"

Patty turned around.

Patty-"It's not the biggest inn in the world, but it's so quaint. I bet guests here feel more welcome than in their own homes!"

Erinn-"That's very kind of you. I try my best to honour my father's memory by keeping the place running smoothly,"

Patty-"Hey, I wouldn't expect anything else from the daughter of the Inncredible Inntertainer, honey!"

Erinn-"Um, about this 'Inncredible' thing...?"

Patty spine around and point at Erinn

Patty-"Hey! I don't suppose you wanna give running an inn in Stornway a shot, do ya?"

Erinn-"Uh! I beg your pardon!?"

After that Erinn, Patty and Amethyst went inn's only room to talk this over move. They were in Erinn's bedroom. Erinn and Patty were sating at the table and Amethyst was standing behind Erinn.

Erinn-"So when Dad was in Stornway, people used to call him the 'Inncredible Inntertainer'?"

Patty-"You better believe it, honey! He was the best of the best! He was only a young guy back then, but he set up his own inn from scratch and totally put his rivals our of business!"

Erinn shocked her head.

Erinn-"Goodness! I can't imagine him being like that. He always so unadventurous to me, and he said he was happy to run even the smallest of inns as long as we were together,"

Patty-"Yeah, that's the funny thing... Why would a guy like Edwinn choose to ship to a hick town like this?"

Erinn-"..."

Petty-"Well, I guess that's water under the bridge. The thing is, his old place in Stornway is in real trouble right now. We were all kinda hoping that the Inncredible Inntertainer would make a comeback and get thing on track again. I just can't believe I didn't know he died two whole years ago. I mean, gee! I'm so sorry, honey,"

Erinn-"Not at all. I'm just sorry that you come all this way for nothing,"

Patty-"Hey, no apology needed. I mean, I got to meet you instead, right? You're coming back with me to Stornway,"

Erinn-"Um...I'm after I don't think that's possible. I have my hands full with this place as it is. And I just find it hard to believe that Dad was some king of legendary innkeeper,"

Patty-"Hard to believe!? You can't argue with the facts, honey. And I can see you're a chip off the old block too. I've got a knack for seeing people's strengths, ya know"

Patty said the least bit pointing at Erinn. Erinn realise the time.

Erinn-"Oh dear. It's getting late and I really need to get started on supper. You'll have to excuse me,"

Erinn turned.

Erinn-"And please...I can't go to Stornway with you, so stop trying to talk me into it!"

Erinn dashed out the room.

Patty got up and walked over to the door and stood looking out. She folded her arm.

Patty-"A stubborn one, huh? Don't worry, sweetie, you'll see sense before long!"

Amethyst walked over to Patty.

Patty-"Hey...Yeah, I thought I recognised you. You're the lass who helped me out back at the ruins, right? Thanks again for that. ...You know, while you're in the helping mood, honey, you couldn't try to twist Erinn's arm, could you?"

Amethyst-"Twist...her...arm?"

Patty-"Yes. I can't let that kind of talent go to waste. It'd be good for her too, you know?"

Amethyst walked out the inn and spotted Ivor out side. She went to him.

Ivor-"Erinn passed by just now and she was acting really odd. I wonder what's going on,"

Amethyst-"Well, Patty wants her to come to Stornway with her,"

Ivor-"No way! That Patty woman's trying to recruit her? Surely Erinn wouldn't think of leaving here and going to live in Stornway!"

After that Amethyst walked off to see Erinn in her house but, she stop when seen the ghost form the Hexagon standing in the front of the door. Amethyst walked up to him.

Amethyst-"Hello,"

Ghost-"Waaah!"

The ghost turned to face her.

Ghost-"You g-gave me a fright! D-Don't do that again, will you?"

Amethyst-"I'm sorry,"

Ghost-"Wait a minute! You can see me!? But I', dead! I had a feeling that you saw me back at the Hexagon too. That's quite a strange talent you've got there. Sorry, I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Erinn's father, Edwinn,"

Edwinn-"I fell ill two years ago and died suddenly. But as you can see, I still haven't managed to leave this mortal realm entirely. And you are?"

Amethyst-"I'm Amethyst,"

Edwinn-"Ah, Amethyst...? ...Really? R-Really? B-But... Amethyst... Isn't that...? Aren't you the village Guardian?"

Amethyst-"Yes, I'm I am but, see-"

!-"Hey! Hang on a minute!"

From behind Amethyst the pink ball of light. It was the same ball of light from when Ivor and her want to clean the landslip. It bumped into her. It changed into a young girl. She had tanned skin, light ginger hair. She was wearing an orange dress with a big bow on the top half, black socks at came up to her half way on her thighs. She also had high heel sandals with pink bow. And she had big pink flower in her hair. But, she had light pink wing on her back.

Ball of light-"Ouch! Oi! Watch where you're flapping standing! I maybe be skinny as a rake, but I still need a bit of room for manoeuvres!"

Amethyst-"I'm s-"

Ball of light-"Never mind, I forgive you. Now, old man! What was that rubbish you were just sprouting?"  
Edwinn-"I, er... I'm not sure what you mean,"

Ball of light-"You were on about Celestrians, right? I wondered the same thing at first, but this mess of a minstrel hardly foots the bill. I don't see a halo, do you? And I don't see any wings either. Bit odd for a Celestrian that, wouldn't you say?"

Edwinn-"I suppose you're right. Though, while we're on the subject of odd, who and what are you?"

Ball of light-"Ha! Wouldn't you like to know? ...Yes, I suppose you would. Them I'd better introduce myself. Wait for it... I am the supreme, stupendous Stella, stunning skipper of the sky-soaring Starflight Express! Ta daa!"

Edwinn and Amethyst-"Er, I...see"

Stella-"Right then, your turn. Time to fly your true colours and tell us who you really are,"

Amethyst-"I'm Amethyst, Celestrian and Guardian of Angel Falls,"

Stella-"Yeah right. You look like a regular mortal to me, so how come you can see the Starflight Express and ghosts like this old bloke?"

Amethyst-"Well, I went up to the world tree, the Yggdrasil to offer the Benevolessence that I have gathered. With my offer the Yggdrasil finally bloomed. Then, the Starflight Express came. And a purple beam hit us. The power from the beam blow me of the Observatory. And, then I landed in the river during the earthquake,"

Stella-"Hmm... Okay. So you fell off the Observatory during the earthquake right?"

Amethyst-"Yes,"

Stella-"And, when you came around to your senses. You were in this village with your and your halo missing?"

Amethyst-"Yes,"

Stella-"Sounds like a bit of a tall yarn, if you ask me,"

Amethyst-"But, I tell the truth,"

Stella-"If you lost your wings and your halo, how is it that you can still see ghosts and the like? Bit neither here no there, isn't it? I know! If you're a Celestrian, then prove it. Send someone's spirit up to the heavens. You've got nothing to lose, and this old bloke here just happens to be in need of a shove in the righteous direction,"

Edwinn-"Wait! Are you talking about me? I'm exactly happy as I am, but..."

Stella-"Let me guess, you're only a ghost because you've got some kind of unfinished business to put to sleep, right? Alright then, help this spook here tie up his loose ends and then him on this way. Then I'll believe that you're a Celestrian, and I might even give you a lift back to the Observatory on the old Starflight Express. Can't say faerier than, right? So I'll tag along with you for a while until the job's done,"

Stella turned back into the pink ball of light pop herself in Amethyst's pocket. Then she popped right again.

Stella-"Oh yeah. While we're at it, I should probably warn you that I'll be keeping tags on you while I'm tabbing along. So if you want to see how your doing they will be a bottom of the back of your Experiences meter. Have a look if you've got a minute,"

Amethyst-"Sorry, what are you talking about?"

Stella-"What am I saying? Have a look, or I'll have your guts for a really grisly set of garters!"

Stella popped herself back in Amethyst's pocket. So, Amethyst took her Experiences meter out of her pocket. She turned to the back of it; there was black bottom on it. Amethyst pressed it. Four light blue bars appeared from the crystal. They said 'Defeated Monster List', 'Wardrobe', 'Item List' and 'Accolades Earnt'. Stella popped out of Amethyst pocket.

Stella-"So, like I said, I'll be keeping a peeled eye on your progress and noting it all down here, so make the most on it, okay?"

Amethyst pressed the bottom again and is disappeared. And, Stella went back into her pocket. Amethyst turned to Edwinn.

Edwinn-"Well, this is all rather strange. Still, I appreciate your willingness to help. Hmm... I wonder what unfinished business is stopping me from going up to the heaves. I don't suppose... I wonder if it's to do with that thing I buried behind the inn,"

Amethyst when other to the inn, behind the inn was per of stair leader up near to the waterfall. She looked around a bit. Then under a bush. There seems to be something solid buried under the bush. Amethyst started to dig. She uncovers a shiny gold trophy! Amethyst read the inscription on the trophy. It said: 'Awarded to Edwinn by HRH King Schott for Inncredible achievements in Inntertainment'. Amethyst rushed back to Edwinn.

Edwinn-"That's it! That's my Inny! Goodness me, that takes me back a bit. The truth is, I hid it away when I came back to Angel Falls. I didn't want Erinn to know. And I didn't want to spend my whole time being reminded about Stornway... Erinn was very weak as a child. I came back to live in Angel Falls for her sake. It was what my late wife wanted – what Erinn's mother wanted. So I brought the poor little thing here just after her mother passed away, and I hind the trophy where no one could find it. I wonder how she'll react when she sees it,"

Amethyst enter Erinn's house. She went up to her grandpa.

Erinn's grandpa-"Erinn seemed a bit troubled, so I made here go and have a rest. I wonder what's on here mind. I don't suppose you could go and check on her, could you, Amethyst? She won't congide in me, but perhaps she'd be willing to tell you what's going on,"

So, Amethyst headed up stair to see Erinn. Amethyst opened the door to Erinn's room and went up to her.

Erinn-"What's up, Amethyst?"

Amethyst took out the Inny and showed to Erinn.

Erinn-"What's that trophy you've got there?"

Amethyst walked over to Erinn and handed the Inny to her. She read the inscription

Erinn-"An award for being an Inncredible Inntertainer... From the King of Stornway? To my father...? I don't believe it! Patty's story was all true! I don't understand thought. Why would Dad have given up all that to come here to sleepy old Angel Falls? What in the world was he thinking of?"

Erinn's grandpa came into the room.

Erinn's grandpa-"I maybe able to shed a little light on that,"

Erinn-"Grandpa,"

Erinn's grandpa-"Edwinn made me promise not to say anything, so I've kept it a secret all these years, but I don't see that matters now. Dear Erinn... You must remember how sickly you were as a child. Your poor mother was the same. In the normal course of things, you would have become sicker and sicker as you got older. Eventually, you would have died. We lost your mother at a young age to the same fate,"

Erinn-"But I'm perfectly healthy. I hardly even remember being sick any more,"

Erinn's grandpa-"That's because you were brought up on water from the falls here in this village. Angles Falls' water is famous for making people healthy and curing their ills,"

Erinn-"So... What you're saying is that Dad gave up his inn in Stornway and came back here for my sake?"

Erinn's grandpa-"That's right. Saving his daughter was far more important to him than his own ambitions,"

Erinn's-"But that's terrible! I stood in the way of my father and his dreams,"

Erinn's grandpa-"He knew you'd feel that way. That's why he didn't want you to know. But you're mature enough now to be told the truth,"

Erinn-"You know, I always wondered why he sometimes had that faraway look on his face. Now I know... He did all that for me... Um, Amethyst. It looks like I'm going to be leaving for Stornway. I don't know if I can be of any help to Patty, but I have I have to at least give it a try!"

Erinn places the Inny on her table and walked out of the room and down stair. Amethyst walk out of the room as well, but was stopped by Edwinn.

Stella-"You there, granddad?"

Edwinn-"I'm here. I heard everything. I can't believe Erinn is going to follow my ambition in my place. She really has grown up. Now I have no regrets. I know that she'll succeed. She doesn't need me watching over her shoulder,"

Then, Edwinn started to glow green.

Edwinn-"It looks like I'm ready to leave. Thank you so much, my honoured Guardian,"

Edwinn was raised upwards then disappeared

Stella-"He's gone,"

Stella turned to Amethyst.

Stella-"Well, a promise is a promise. I'll give you a lift back to the Observatory like we agreed, so ay thanks to you lucky stars,"

Stella turned to where Edwinn was then back to Amethyst couples of times.

Stella-"Hang on to your horses a minute – shouldn't you be picking up that Benevolessence?"

Amethyst-"Huh! What Benevolessence? There nothing there,"

Stella-"You can flapping see it can't you? Don't tell me you can't see Benevolessence any more! Now I'm starting to wonder again... Are you really a Celestrian, or ate you pulling my chain?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Starlight Express

Some days later, the landslide was cleared and the mountain pass is opened again. Then the day arrived for Erinn to set of for Stornway. Amethyst and Erinn's grandpa were standing at the front door. Ivor was walk back and forth and side of the house.

Erinn-"I'll miss you, Grandpa. You take care of yourself, won't you?"

Erinn's Grandpa-"You too. It'll be hard work making a living in a new town. Make sure you don't go working yourself sick,"

Patty-"I know you're worried about your little girl, but I'm gonna be around to help her out, so you just relax, okay?"

Erinn's Grandpa-"That's good to know, Patty. You've helped to set an old mind at ease,"

Erinn-"Ivor! Can I have a word?"

Erinn made Ivor jump. He turned to face her.

Ivor-"What do you want to talk to me for? You're leaving, so you obviously don't care,"

Erinn-"I was wondering if you might take over the inn here for me. I don't have the heart to close it down, you see. You'll do it, won't you? I know I can count on you!"

Ivor-"I suppose I'll do it, but get Dad off my back with his nagging about me finding a job. I'm not doing it for you! Anyway, I bet I'll be so good at innkeeping that I'll soon trump your place over in Stornway!"

Erinn-"And I wish you luck with it. Not that I'll let you get the better of me, of course!"

Ivor-"Oh yeah? Sounds like we've got a competition on our hands!"

Erinn-"Amethyst, I can't thank you enough for what you've done. It's amazing how you managed to find Dad's hidden trophy like that. You really are a mystery. I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out to be our Guardian after all... Ha ha! Listen to me and my wild imagination! I suppose you'll be heading off to your hometown now, will you? If your journey brings you through Stornway, make sure you come and stay at my new inn, won't you? I'd better get going, then. Goodbye, everyone. And thank you all for everything!"

With that, Patty and Erinn set of for Stornway. Erinn Grandpa returned inside and Ivor when to the inn to start his new job, but Amethyst remind out. Stella came out of Amethyst pocket.

Stella-"Time for us to make some tracks too. You remember where the Starflight Express is, presumably?"

Amethyst-"Sure, it's in the mountain pass,"

Stella-"No need to look so flapping pleased with yourself! I hardly expected you to forget. Come on, let's head for the pass!"

Stella zipped herself back into Amethyst's pocket. They head to mountain pass, where the Starflight Express was laying. As, headed to the mountain pass, her notes that the monster in Angel Falls were runaway from her. But, she bumped into 3 Cruelcumbers, a Slimes and a Sackaquatch. When Amethyst got to the mountain pass, she went straight to Starflight Express. Amethyst stopped at the door. Stella came out of Amethyst pocket.

Stella-"Here we are. All aboard!"

Stella flew over to the door. Around the door it glowed gold, and then it sledded out. Stella enter the train, after taking a breath Amethyst followed her. Inside the Starflight Express keep with the gold theme. As you walk in a golden control panel was right in front of you. Amethyst and Stella turned to face each other.

Stella-"So here we are on the Starflight. What do you reckon swish, isn't she?"

Amethyst-"Its bit dark in here and dale, don't you think?"

Stella-"I'd like to jazz her up a bit more, actually. It's still a bit on the plain side in here, wouldn't say? I'm thinking pink rhinestones with gold around them. That's really make the place look stellar, don't you think?"

Stella looked at Amethyst.

Stella-"... What? Not bothered about my amazing interior design ideas, eh? I suppose you just want to get going, do you?"

Amethyst-"Yes,"

Stella-"Fine, fine. No more hanging about. I'm pretty keen to get back to the Observatory and see how everything is myself,"

Amethyst-'Why does she want to how everything is?"

Stella flow over to the control panel.

Stella-"Here we go, then... Iiiiit's TAKE-OFF TIME!"

Stella slammed down her hand down on to the control panel, she shock the whole train.

Stella-"...Oh, flap. We have a problem. I thought it would fly if there was a Celestrian on board. I wonder what's wrong..."

Stella turned around.

Stella-"Hey, you couldn't see that Benevolessence before, could you, even though you reckon you're a Celestrian? That must be the problem!"

She flew over to Amethyst.

Stella-"I mean, it's a bit much to expect me to believe that Celestrians can just lose their halos and their wings, isn't it?"

Amethyst-"I see where you're coming from,"

Stella-"Ha! Talk about being too honest-to-goodness for your own good! Anyway, we don't have time for this. The Almighty won't be best pleased if we hang around here when there's big stuff going on. Ooooiiiii, Almighty matey! You listening? We're in a right old gherkin here, why don't you give us a flapping hand!? That's weird... He's probably too busy to notice us or something... Alright then, Amethyst, here's what we'll do: we'll follow the road to this Stornway place. When we get there, we'll help lots of people and get loads of Benevolessence. That should make that Almighty oaf prick his eyes up! Ha! Look at your face! Not too swayed over by the idea of something? Well tough turkey! I've decided that's what we're doing, so get moving!"

Stella punched the air after so said that. Amethyst couldn't do anything else but, follow what Stella had said. So, she set of from Stornway.


	6. Chapter 6: Stornway and it problem

Amethyst finally enter the golden train: Starlight Express, but the train didn't see to work, so Stella bright idea to go to Stornway and collect so Amethyst Benevolessence. So ,her journey to Stornway took her out off the mountain pass onto a green field. Amethyst found a pathway in the field. She followed the path until she to a stone entrance. Amethyst had finally made it to Stornway. Before getting she bumped a new monster a Hammerhood.

Stornway was bigger than Angel Falls. At other side of Stornway stood a castle.

Amethyst-'That where King Scott must live,'

The first thing seen in Stornway was the inn. In front of the inn were Patty and nervous looking Erinn.

Patty-"Hey, Erinn, what's up? Not nervous, are you, honey?"

Erinn-"I'm afraid so. I just can't see how a young girl like me can suddenly take over such a big and important inn. And surely everyone else will be thinking exactly the same thing..."

Patty-"Sure, maybe they will. But I trust my instincts... and you should too! I know you've got what it takes, Erinn. Seriously, just quit worrying!"

Erinn-"If you say so..."

Erinn faces Patty.

Patty-"Now, time to introduce you to your new colleagues!"

Patty walked over to the door open and blow kiss in to the inn.

Patty-"Hey, guys! I'm back! And I've brought a big, shiny ray of hope with me!"

Patty and Erinn walked in to the inn.

Stella popped out of Amethyst's pocket.

Stella-"This should be good for a laugh. Come on, let's follow them in there and see how Erinn gets on."

Stella flew over to the inn and entered the building. Amethyst sign then followed Stella in to the inn. In side the inn there was two circle tables with four chairs on each one. One of the tables was a ginger headed woman with yellow dress with black under-layer, and she wearing a white apron. She was sating at one of the chair. Erinn was looking down to the ground.

Ginger headed women-"Honestly, Patty! What were you thinking? This slip of a girl's to run the inn is she? We're on the brink of closing as it is. Are you trying to finish us off?"

Patty-"Jeez, Ginny, clam down will ya? D'you think I'd just pick any young thing off the street to run this place? Erinn here may not look much, but she's got innkeeping in her blood. She'll have us back on track before you can say 'welcome'!"

Ginny-"Didn't you say the same kind of thing about me when you brought me here? And didn't you also say were off to find 'the one guy who can save this place of certain'? No offence, but I'm not too convinced this is the 'guy' you were talking about,"

Ginny turned around to face the table. Erinn lifted up her head.

Erinn-"Please, just give me a chance! You won't find anyone who'll try harder than me. And I learnt all there is to know about innkeeping from my father!"

Ginny turned back around.

Ginny-"So your father was an innkeeper too, was he? And I suppose you're here to make you daddy proud, hm? Well, that's very admirable, but running an inn isn't as easy as just turning up and promising to try, you know. And you can talk all you like about how much your father taught you, but we don't even know who your was,"

Patty-"There it is! The challenge we've been waiting for! Now's the time to show her, honey!"

Erinn-"Un...show what? Oh! You mean this?"

Erinn pulled out the Inny. (Form somewhere.)When Ginny seen that trophy, she stood up in amazement.

Ginny-"W-Wait! That trophy... It's...!"

Patty-"It sure is! The Inny for Inncredible Inntertaining , awarded by none other than our very King Schott! Well? Now tell me you doubt how good he was! And Erinn here shares the same Inncredible blood! Not bad, huh?"

Ginny and the other two members of staff, got on the floor and bow to Erinn.

Ginny-"Th-The Inncredible Inntertainer's daughter... Oh... Oh, my...!"

Erinn-"Um, it's okay, really. There's no need to bow and scrape or anything,"

After that was finish, Amethyst walk up to Erinn.

Erinn-"Oh, Amethyst! You came and visited just like you said you would! And so soon! I'm afraid we've only just arrived ourselves, though. We're not quite ready to take any guests yet,"

Patty-"Hey, don't sweat it, sweetie. I'm sure Amethyst didn't come here to stay. I bet you came 'cause you were worried about Erinn, huh? You wanted to see how she was getting on, right? And you'd just love to help a girl out, but ya don't know the first thing about innkeeping! ... That about it? Yeah, well... what if I told you there was something you could do to help out here?"

Erinn-"Um, Patty, what are you saying?"

Patty-"Well from what I've seen, young Amethyst got a knack for encountering all kinds of people by chance. If she tried to drum up a bit of business for us, I bet we'd have a full house in no time!"

Erinn-"Patty! We can't ask Amethyst to do something like that! The inn isn't anything to do with her!"

Patty-"Hey, making people feel like they wanna help you out is a knack too, honey. You should be glad you've got it. If Amethyst's got noting better do and feels like lending a hand, don't turn her away! You could do with the help!"

Erinn-"Yes, I suppose you're right... Do you think you might be able to help a little bit, Amethyst?"

Amethyst-"Sure,"

Erinn-"I must admit, I've often noticed how people always see drawn to you. Thank you, Amethyst. I really do appreciate it,"

Patty when off to talk to the other people in the inn.

Erinn-"I think everyone's pretty much accepted me, which means I really need to start getting things in shape around here. So you couldn't run off and occupy yourself with something else a while, could you? I'll soon have the place fit to stay in,"

With that Amethyst explode Stornway; she walked around the corner of the inn and up some steps. Amethyst when did that, she found a soldier looking at notices broad, she went up and to talk to the soldier.

Soldier-"Huh. There I was, thinking all was well now the landslide's gone, but it's just on thing after another! Honestly!"

Amethyst-"What's the problem?"

Soldier-"What's the problem? Just take a look at that sign there and you'll see. We've got an even worse situation on our hands now,"

Amethyst reads the read, it says:

'A mysterious knight in black armour is terrorising our town. If anyone is brave enough to fight him. Come to the castle. Anyone will do.

King Schott of Stornway'

Walked away form the sign and into Stornway's Item shop. When up to the shopkeeper.

Item Shopkeeper-"Welcome to the item shop. How can I help you today?"

Amethyst brought 7 medicinal herbs, which cost her 56 Gold. Then she went armour, but she didn't see anything she needed. Now, weapon shop; She brought Rapier sword. The weapon shop owner said that said could have what were in red and blue chest. In the red chest was a seed of strength, in the blue chest was a Moonwort bulb.

Now Amethyst headed to Stornway castle. But she was stop by 2 Soldier.

Soldier 1-"State your business, wanderer,"

Amethyst-"It about the sign"

Soldier 1-"Oh, are you here about the sigh asking for someone to rid us of this dark knight follow?"

Amethyst-"Yes,"

Soldier 1-"In that case, you'd better go inside the castle and find our more about it,"

The 2 soldiers moved out the way for Amethyst. She headed to see King Schott of Stornway. When she got into the throne room King Schott was talking to someone.

King Schott-"Och, Simona! How many more times do I have to tell you? You're not to go and see him!"

Princess Simona-"And how many times do I have to tell you, Father? The Wight Knight keeps coming to town because he's looking for me! Don't you see? If I go to him, then everyone in Stornway can go about their lives in peace again,"

King Schott-"You're being ridiculous, lassie! Do I look like the kind of man who'd sacrifice his daughter to that nefarious knight?"

Princess Simona-"But, Father!"

Then King Schott notice Amethyst. He sat on in this throne as Amethyst walked up.

King Schott-"Wheesht! We have a visitor. No more of your blethering! You there, approach the throne!"

Amethyst came up to stand in front of King Schott.

King Schott-"I am King Schott, master of this castle, and monarch of Stornway. Did you come here because of the sign down in the town there?"

Amethyst-"Yes,"

King Schott-"You did? So you're going to help us defeat that no-good Wight Knight character?"

Amethyst-"Yes,"

King Schott-"Crivvens! You want to take up the challenge to defeat the Wight Knight? Tell me your name, lassie!"

Amethyst-"Amethyst,"

King Schott-"Amethyst, is it? Well then, Amethyst, you'd better listen to what I have to say. Obviously I have good reason for asking a passer-through to defeat no-good knight. You see, that paddock only came and infiltrated my castle to try and snatch away my daughter! He's had the nerve to demand that she be delivered to him at Loch Storn by a certain time. I'm convince that it's some kind of fiendish trap. I reckon he's trying to weaken my castle's defences by having me send my soldiers to the loch with her. Then he'll attack! That's why I wanted to employ a likely less such as your good self instead,"

Princess Simona-"Och, Father! You can't possibly ask a stranger who's just passing through place to do such a thing!"

King Schott-"Weesht! I will not let that ruffian get the better of me!"

Princess Simona-"It's very sad, Father… Very sad that you won't even slightly consider my feelings on this,"

With that Princess Simona run out the throne room, cry. Amethyst turned to see her leave the room out of a door at the over end of the room.

King Schott-"…Ahem. Sorry about that. My lass like to do the right thing, and she seems to think the right thing is to go up there and meet him,"

Amethyst turned back to face King Schott.

King Schott-"Anyway, Amethyst, I'd be muck obliged if you could away to Loch Storn and make sure he's not up to any trickery. If you cross the bridge north of town and keep heading north, you'll find yourself at the lock before too long. Be sure to give him a good thrashing if you find him, won't you? Just pummel the fiend into the ground! Naturally there'll be a braw reward waiting for you when you get back. I'm putting all my hopes on you, Amethyst!"

With that Amethyst left the castle but, she was stop and the gate when Stella popped out.

Stella-"This Wight Knight character's causing everyone a bit of grief, isn't he? Could be our chance to get in a bit of good-deeding!"

Stella and Amethyst turned to face each over.

Stella-"The Almighty will be chuffed to pieces if we mange to make this lot thankful and get ourselves plenty of Benevolessence. Everything's starting to fall into its place! Let's go and put that Wight Knight in his!"

Stella popped herself back into Amethyst's pocket.


	7. Chapter 7: Brith Of Team Starry Skies

Amethyst received news that Stornway was terrorized by a mystery Knight. Amethyst accepted the task to defend this mystery knight. Before she went to fight the knight she popped into the inn. Now everyone was in there place. Ginny was standing behind a counter on your right and you came in. Patty and Erinn were standing at a counter in front of you as you came in. Amethyst walked up to Erinn.

Erinn-"Thanks for your patience, Amethyst. We're fully up and running now, and ready for business! If you ever want to stay, or if you've got some spare time to help bring in customers, just let me know. What can I dot for you today?"

Amethyst-"Um… well, Ok right,"

Erinn-"Oh, that ok,"

Amethyst then whet over to Patty.

Patty-"Guess it's time for me to show you what I can do, huh? Hey there! Did I welcome you to my Party Planning place already? This is the place to hook up with new party members. So, what can I do for you, sweetie?"

Amethyst-"Call up some Party members,"

Patty-"Okay,"

Out of the door three people walked out. One was a girl. She look older than Amethyst, she had blue hair that was wavy. She had big green eyes. She wore Plain Clothes, Cotton Trousers and Sandals. Her weapon was Feather Fan.

After her was came a boy couple years order Amethyst. He had purple hair and brown eyes step out. He wore Plain Clothes, Cotton Trousers and Sandals. His weapon was Oak Staff.

The least one to come out was a boy about the age of the girl that came. He brown eyes, Amethyst can't she this hair because he was ware a Leather Hat. He wore Plain Clothes, Cotton Trousers and Sandals. His weapon was Long Spear.

!-"Hi, nice to meet ya. I'm Joanna Sire,"

!-"Yo, I'm Gulliver Crimson,"

!-"The pleasure to me. I'm Raymond Shin"

Amethyst-"Nice to meet you all, I'm Amethyst. Thank Patty,"

Patty-"Any time, Honey,"

Amethyst and her new team walked off Stornway Joanna put her arm around Amethyst.

Joanna-"What Vocations are you?"

Amethyst-"I'm a Minstrel,"

Joanna-"Minstrel hey, looks like your going to be a good,"

Gulliver-"So what are you?"

Joanna turned around to face Gulliver.

Joanna-"I'm Martial Artist,"

Gulliver-"Martial Artist! Always hear rumour about Martial Artist being stuck up, guess they trust,"

Joanna-"What! I'm not stuck up. You must be Mage. They always hate us,"

Gulliver-"Yeah, I am. And if you have problem with that leave the team,"

Amethyst and Raymond watch them argue about the matter.

Raymond-"We should do something,"

Amethyst-"We should. But I never been good at breaking up argument,"

Joanna-"On the topic of Vocations, what are you?"

Joanna turned her head to look at Raymond.

Raymond-"I'm a Priest,"

Gulliver-"It looks like we got a petty good team,"

Raymond-"Indeed,"

Amethyst-"Let's got going,"

The group head out to Western Stornway to train. They battle 9 Hammerhoods, 6 Fun ghouls, 2 Bubble Slimes, 6 Winksters, a Spirit and 4 She-Slimes. Then they move to an area called Zere. Joanna revile she came from a village in this area. They battle 8 Wooper Troopers, 3 Gastropags, 8 Bubble Slimes, 8 Meowgicians, 2 Drakckmages, 2 Ragged Reapers and 3 Betterflies. During that time Amethyst had level up to level 9. Joanna, Gulliver and Raymond had become Level 7. Each one of them got skill points from levelling up. Joanna had chosen to use her points on Fan and Forces. Raymond had chosen to use his points on Spear, Shield and Faith. Gulliver had chosen to use his points on Knife, Shield and Spellcraft.

During there time in Western Stornway Amethyst and her team head to Hexagon from Stornway's entrance, that side block because the ceiling had collapse. In front of that was blue chest, in that chest was Scale Armour. Amethyst decided that Raymond should Equipped and he did.

At the entrance of Stornway Joanna stopped the group.

Joanna-"Hey,"

Gulliver-"What is it?"

Joanna-"Well, every team got its own name. Well, think I've came up with it?"

Raymond-"What is it, Joanna?"

Joanna-"Starry Skies,"

Raymond-"It got a nice ring,"

Gulliver-"Yeah agreed,"

Amethyst-"I like it too,"

Joanna-"Really!"

Gulliver-"For now on we'll going to be call Starry Skies,"


	8. Chapter 8: The Wight Knight

Amethyst and her new team mates Joanna a Martial Artist, Gulliver a Mage and Raymond a Priest set out to defend a mystery knight that attacked Stornway castle.

Right now, Starry Skies now it Stornway's armour shop.

Amethyst just brought 3 Scale Shields, Training Trousers, Scale Armour, Cotton Gloves, 4 Leather Shoes and Wayfarer's Clothes.

The Scale shields were for Amethyst, Gulliver and Raymond. Training Trousers was for Joanna. Wayfarer Clothes was for Amethyst. Scale Armour and Cotton Gloves were for Gulliver and the Leather shoes were for anyone.

Next there whet to the weapon shop.

Amethyst brought an Iron Lance for Raymond, a Divine Dagger for Gulliver and an Iron Fan for Joanna.

Now the group was heading out to fight this mystery knight.

Joanna-"Hey what do you know about this knight?"

Amethyst-"Not much,"

Gulliver-"She probably only the same as us,"

The group head out to Loch Storn on the way they bump into a She-Slime, a Bubble Slime and a Wopper Trooper. It was after 12 o'clock when they got there.

Stella-"This is where the Wight Knight's supposed to be waiting for the Princess, right?"

Amethyst nodded at her.

Stella-"Well, I can't see head nor tail of him. Surely he's not going to stand us up!? What do you reckon, Amethyst? Want to give it a bit longer?"

Amethyst nodded at Stella, she sighed then popped back into Amethyst's pocket. Amethyst waited until night had fallen. By that time the other member of Starry Skies had fallen a sleep. The stars and the full moon were out, but no site of this Wight Knight.

Stella-"Huh! Still no sign of him! What sort of knight would stand a lady in the lurch like this? Why don't we head back to Stornway? We should go back and tell the King the Wight Knight didn't turn up?"

Stella started to fly off, but she turned around and looked at Amethyst.

Stella-"…Why do I get the feeling if I turn around he'll be standing right there?"

The ground started to shack about them.

Stella-"Y-Y-Y-Yikes! I w-was only flapping j-joking!"

To Amethyst left was a higher bit of land. On top of it was a knight in black armour with gray cape coming of the shoulders. He was riding a black house with red eyes. The house jumped down from the higher bit of land. The house and it rider came up to Amethyst and her team.

!-"Who are you? I have no business with you. Where is the Princess?"

The knight pulled out his Lance and pointed at Amethyst's team.

!-"Release the Princess! Release my beautiful Princess!"

With that his Lance lifted up to revile that he was skeleton in armour.

During that time Joanna and the boys woke up and notice the Wight Knight. Joanna came up next to Amethyst with her fan ready to fight. Amethyst looked at Raymond and Gulliver; they both had the weapon drawn. Amethyst pulled out her sword and so, the battled begin with the Wight Knight.

First person to start this battle was Joanna; she attacked the Wight Knight dealing 15 damage. Follow by Amethyst who deal 10 damage. Now it was the Wight Knight, he used this Lance and hit Joanna dealing 18 damage. Gulliver use a spell called Frizz. It's a singes a single enemy with a smell fireball, that deal 16 damage. Now Raymond turn, he hit the Wight Knight with Lance that deal 12 damage. Round 2, this time the Wight Knight started. He use a spell to heal him, he got 38 Hp back. Gulliver use Frizz that deal 23 damage. Amethyst used a spell called Crack. It pierces a single enemy with razor-sharp icicles, which deal 16 damage. Raymond attacked the Wight Knight, dealing 6 damage then Joanna attacked him, dealing 15 damage. Round 3, Joanna and Amethyst both attacked the knight Joanna deal 14 damage and Amethyst an 11. The Wight Knight used an ability called Multithrust had that could attack 3-4 times. He attacked Amethyst twist, both he deal 7 damage also, attacked Raymond with Multithrust. He hit Raymond twist that deal 8 damage times. Gulliver use Frizz, he deal 16 damage to Wight Knight. Round 4, Amethyst attacked the knight dealing 7 damage, he attacked Amethyst back deal 18 damage. Amethyst was run low on HP, so Raymond used a spell Heal. This spell restores at least 30 HP to a single ally. It restored 34 HP to Amethyst. Joanna attacked, she deal 14 damage. Then, Gulliver used Frizz that deal 18 damage. Round 5, starting this was Gulliver with Frizz dealing 15 damage to the Wight Knight. Amethyst and Joanna attacked Amethyst deal 12 damage and Joanne 15. Wight Knight used Multithrust. He hit Joanna, Amethyst and Gulliver. The damage deal in the attack was Joanna 9 damage, Amethyst 7 damage and Gulliver 8 damage. Now Joanna was running low on HP so, Raymond used Heal restored 48 HP to Joanna. Round 6, starting this round was the Wight Knight with Multithrust; he attacked Amethyst, Raymond and Gulliver. The damage deal in the attack was Raymond 9 damage, Amethyst 7 damage and Gulliver 9 damage. Raymond and Amethyst both attacked the Wight Knight they both did 7 damage. Gulliver use Frizz, dealing 17 damage. To finish it of Joanna deal 14 damage to the knight. Round 7, Joanna got a critical hit that deal 24 damage. The Wight Knight attacked Raymond he deal 17 damage to Raymond. Now it was Amethyst turn she deal 6 damage. Gulliver deal the final blow on the Wight Knight, he used Frizz which deal 17 damage. With that the Wight Knight had been defend. With that fight Amethyst level up to level 10. Joanna, Raymond and Gulliver had level up to Level 8. They gained 3 skill points. Joanna 1 on Fan and 2 on Focus, bring both up to 6. Gulliver used his 1 skill point on each of his skill he chosen; bring his Knife, Shield and Spellcraft to 4 each. Ray used his 1 skill point on each of his skill he chosen; bring his Spear, Shield and Faith to 4 each.

Joanna-"We did it!"

Joanna high-five Gulliver and started to celebrate.

Wight Knight-"I don't understand?"

Joanna and Gulliver stopped celebrating and listen to the Wight Knight.

Wight Knight-"Why would the Princess send you in her place? Why has my beloved Mona forsaken me? Does our promise no longer mean anything to her?"

Stella, who hind in Amethyst's pocket for the whole fight, know she finally made reappears.

Stella-"Any idea what he's on about, Amethyst? Who's this Mona? The princess in Stornway's called Simona, right? Not Mona. This knight's got a nail loose, if you ask me,"

The Wight Knight heard what Stella had said and quickly looked up.

Wight Knight-"Is, is that really true?"

Stella-"Yikes! How come you can see me? You gave me right flapping shock there!"

Wight Knight-"You have to tell me. Is the girl in the castle really not Princess Mona?"

Joanna-"No, the princess in Stornway castle is Simona,"

Wight Knight-"Oh, woe is me! So she wasn't my princess after all. Now you mention it, she wasn't wearing the royal necklace of Brigadoom…"

The knight stood up. He put his lace away; he stood to looked out on to the loch. The knight stood quickly for a few minutes.

Wight Knight-"I was in a very deep sleep… Then the earthquake happened, it woken me to this strange land. I had feeling as if I had been released from some kind of…prison… I'd completely lost my memory, so much so that I didn't even remember who I was anymore. Then I saw that princess and it brought it all back to me. Memories of Mona and I,"

The Wight Knight tuned to face them now.

Wight Knight-"I remembered that I am the Wight Knight"

Wight Knight-"And I remembered that Mona is the princess of my homeland of Brigadoom. Princess Mona and I hand sworn undying love for each other and were to be wed,"

Stella-"So that what happened. He got confuses Princess Simona for Princess Mona, Blimey! They must be the splitting image of each other…"

Wight Knight-"Hmm… I must do the honourable thing. I must return to that castle and apologise for my mistake,"

Stella-"Uh-oh. I'D try and talk down from that if I were you, Amethyst. It'll probably just make things worse,"

Wight Knight-"Make things worse? Yes, I fear you may be correct. Then perhaps you could take a message on my behalf? Tell them I won't go near the place again. I'm sure the real Princess Mona will be waiting for me back in Brigadoom. All I have to do now is find my way home,"

With that the Wight Knight walked over to his house, up on it rode off.

Joanna-"Who was he talking to just then?"

Amethyst-"It a long story,"

Starry Skies headed back to Stornway. When they got back to Stornway, they head string to the inn for a good rest.

Amethyst and her new team mates Joanna a Martial Artist, Gulliver a Mage and Raymond a Priest set out to defend a mystery knight that attacked Stornway castle.

Right now, Starry Skies now it Stornway's armour shop.

Amethyst just brought 3 Scale Shields, Training Trousers, Scale Armour, Cotton Gloves, 4 Leather Shoes and Wayfarer's Clothes.

The Scale shields were for Amethyst, Gulliver and Raymond. Training Trousers was for Joanna. Wayfarer Clothes was for Amethyst. Scale Armour and Cotton Gloves were for Gulliver and the Leather shoes were for anyone.

Next there whet to the weapon shop.

Amethyst brought an Iron Lance for Raymond, a Divine Dagger for Gulliver and an Iron Fan for Joanna.

Now the group was heading out to fight this mystery knight.

Joanna-"Hey what do you know about this knight?"

Amethyst-"Not much,"

Gulliver-"She probably only the same as us,"

The group head out to Loch Storn on the way they bump into a She-Slime, a Bubble Slime and a Wopper Trooper. It was after 12 o'clock when they got there.

Stella-"This is where the Wight Knight's supposed to be waiting for the Princess, right?"

Amethyst nodded at her.

Stella-"Well, I can't see head nor tail of him. Surely he's not going to stand us up!? What do you reckon, Amethyst? Want to give it a bit longer?"

Amethyst nodded at Stella, she sighed then popped back into Amethyst's pocket. Amethyst waited until night had fallen. By that time the other member of Starry Skies had fallen a sleep. The stars and the full moon were out, but no site of this Wight Knight.

Stella-"Huh! Still no sign of him! What sort of knight would stand a lady in the lurch like this? Why don't we head back to Stornway? We should go back and tell the King the Wight Knight didn't turn up?"

Stella started to fly off, but she turned around and looked at Amethyst.

Stella-"…Why do I get the feeling if I turn around he'll be standing right there?"

The ground started to shack about them.

Stella-"Y-Y-Y-Yikes! I w-was only flapping j-joking!"

To Amethyst left was a higher bit of land. On top of it was a knight in black armour with gray cape coming of the shoulders. He was riding a black house with red eyes. The house jumped down from the higher bit of land. The house and it rider came up to Amethyst and her team.

!-"Who are you? I have no business with you. Where is the Princess?"

The knight pulled out his Lance and pointed at Amethyst's team.

!-"Release the Princess! Release my beautiful Princess!"

With that his Lance lifted up to revile that he was skeleton in armour.

During that time Joanna and the boys woke up and notice the Wight Knight. Joanna came up next to Amethyst with her fan ready to fight. Amethyst looked at Raymond and Gulliver; they both had the weapon drawn. Amethyst pulled out her sword and so, the battled begin with the Wight Knight.

First person to start this battle was Joanna; she attacked the Wight Knight dealing 15 damage. Follow by Amethyst who deal 10 damage. Now it was the Wight Knight, he used this Lance and hit Joanna dealing 18 damage. Gulliver use a spell called Frizz. It's a singes a single enemy with a smell fireball, that deal 16 damage. Now Raymond turn, he hit the Wight Knight with Lance that deal 12 damage. Round 2, this time the Wight Knight started. He use a spell to heal him, he got 38 Hp back. Gulliver use Frizz that deal 23 damage. Amethyst used a spell called Crack. It pierces a single enemy with razor-sharp icicles, which deal 16 damage. Raymond attacked the Wight Knight, dealing 6 damage then Joanna attacked him, dealing 15 damage. Round 3, Joanna and Amethyst both attacked the knight Joanna deal 14 damage and Amethyst an 11. The Wight Knight use a ability called Multithrust have could attacked 3-4 times. He attacked Amethyst twist, both he deal 7 damage also, attacked Raymond with Multithrust. He hit Raymond twist that deal 8 damage times. Gulliver use Frizz, he deal 16 damage to Wight Knight. Round 4, Amethyst attacked the knight dealing 7 damage, he attacked Amethyst back deal 18 damage. Amethyst was run low on HP, so Raymond used a spell Heal. This spell restores at least 30 HP to a single ally. It restored 34 HP to Amethyst. Joanna attacked, she deal 14 damage. Then, Gulliver used Frizz that deal 18 damage. Round 5, starting this was Gulliver with Frizz dealing 15 damage to the Wight Knight. Amethyst and Joanna attacked Amethyst deal 12 damage and Joanne 15. Wight Knight used Multithrust. He hit Joanna, Amethyst and Gulliver. The damage deal in the attack was Joanna 9 damage, Amethyst 7 damage and Gulliver 8 damage. Now Joanna was running low on HP so, Raymond used Heal restored 48 HP to Joanna. Round 6, starting this round was the Wight Knight with Multithrust; he attacked Amethyst, Raymond and Gulliver. The damage deal in the attack was Raymond 9 damage, Amethyst 7 damage and Gulliver 9 damage. Raymond and Amethyst both attacked the Wight Knight they both did 7 damage. Gulliver use Frizz, dealing 17 damage. To finish it of Joanna deal 14 damage to the knight. Round 7, Joanna got a critical hit that deal 24 damage. The Wight Knight attacked Raymond he deal 17 damage to Raymond. Now it was Amethyst turn she deal 6 damage. Gulliver deal the final blow on the Wight Knight, he used Frizz which deal 17 damage. With that the Wight Knight had been defend. With that fight Amethyst level up to level 10. Joanna, Raymond and Gulliver had level up to Level 8. They gained 3 skill points. Joanna 1 on Fan and 2 on Focus, bring both up to 6. Gulliver used his 1 skill point on each of his skill he chosen; bring his Knife, Shield and Spellcraft to 4 each. Ray used his 1 skill point on each of his skill he chosen; bring his Spear, Shield and Faith to 4 each.

Joanna-"We did it!"

Joanna high-five Gulliver and started to celebrate.

Wight Knight-"I don't understand?"

Joanna and Gulliver stopped celebrating and listen to the Wight Knight.

Wight Knight-"Why would the Princess send you in her place? Why has my beloved Mona forsaken me? Does our promise no longer mean anything to her?"

Stella, who hind in Amethyst's pocket for the whole fight, know she finally made reappears.

Stella-"Any idea what he's on about, Amethyst? Who's this Mona? The princess in Stornway's called Simona, right? Not Mona. This knight's got a nail loose, if you ask me,"

The Wight Knight heard what Stella had said and quickly looked up.

Wight Knight-"Is, is that really true?"

Stella-"Yikes! How come you can see me? You gave me right flapping shock there!"

Wight Knight-"You have to tell me. Is the girl in the castle really not Princess Mona?"

Joanna-"No, the princess in Stornway castle is Simona,"

Wight Knight-"Oh, woe is me! So she wasn't my princess after all. Now you mention it, she wasn't wearing the royal necklace of Brigadoom…"

The knight stood up. He put his lance away; he stood and looked out on to the loch. The knight stood quickly for a few minutes.

Wight Knight-"I was in a very deep sleep… Then the earthquake happened, it woken me to this strange land. I had feeling as if I had been released from some kind of…prison… I'd completely lost my memory, so much so that I didn't even remember who I was anymore. Then I saw that princess and it brought it all back to me. Memories of Mona and I,"

The Wight Knight tuned to face them now.

Wight Knight-"I remembered that I am the Wight Knight"

Wight Knight-"And I remembered that Mona is the princess of my homeland of Brigadoom. Princess Mona and I hand sworn undying love for each other and were to be wed,"

Stella-"So that what happened. He got confuses Princess Simona for Princess Mona, Blimey! They must be the splitting image of each other…"

Wight Knight-"Hmm… I must do the honourable thing. I must return to that castle and apologise for my mistake,"

Stella-"Uh-oh. I'D try and talk down from that if I were you, Amethyst. It'll probably just make things worse,"

Wight Knight-"Make things worse? Yes, I fear you may be correct. Then perhaps you could take a message on my behalf? Tell them I won't go near the place again. I'm sure the real Princess Mona will be waiting for me back in Brigadoom. All I have to do now is find my way home,"

With that the Wight Knight walked over to his house, up on it rode off.

Joanna-"Who was he talking to just then?"

Amethyst-"It a long story,"

Starry Skies headed back to Stornway. When they got back to Stornway, they head string to the inn for a good rest.


	9. Chpater 9: Cherry blossom Village-Zere

Starry Skies just defend the Wight Knight. They found out the Wight Knight had been in some kind of prison. When he a woken he had lost all Memories until he seen Princess Simona, who he mistake as for his love: Princess Mona. The group back in Stornway now just going to the King Scott the news.

Joanna-"Good morning,"

Raymond-"Good morning Joanna, Amethyst,"

Joanna-"Hey are we going to see King Schott after breakfast?"

Amethyst-"I'm going by myself. Is that alright with you guys?"

Raymond and Gulliver-"Sure,"

Joanna-"It gives me time to portably wake up,"

Amethyst walked over to the castle then she up to the thorn room. Princess Simona was standing in front of her parent, talking to them.

Princess Simona-"Mother, Father… I've decided that I'm going to answer to the knight's demands,"

Queen Schott-"Oh no, Simona, please! *sob*"

King Schott-"There's nothing to be crying over, you silly besom! I'll never allow her to go! Ach, they'll be the death of me, these two…"

Amethyst came into the thorn room. As she did King Schott stood up.

King Schott-"Ah! It's Amethyst! I've been waiting on the edge of my throne for you to come back. Hurry closer now!"

He sat back after he finished his sentence. Amethyst came a few meters in front King Schott.

King Schott-"It's good to see you back with us, Amethyst. So tell me, what news is there of the Wight Knight?"

Amethyst tells king Schott about what happened with the Wight knight.

King Schott-"Och! So you're telling me he just lost his memory and mistook my Simona for his fiancée? And he told you he's going off to find Brigadoom now so he won't be bothering us here again? And you believed him!? Sounds like a ham-a-haddie to me. That blethering skite can't be trusted!"

Princess Simona-"Father! Why do you have such a low opinion of him? What did he ever do to you?"

King Schott-"Hmph! I've never even heard of Brigadoom for one thing. That proves he must be lying. Here's the situation, Amethyst. I'm sure that miscreant will be back here before long after my Simona again. So until you put a stop to him once and for all, you can forget about trying to collect any reward!"

Princess Simona-"Why do you refuse to believe her story, Father? If he is really is all on his own miles away from home, it must be terrible for him,"

King Schott-"Och, lassie. I'm doing all of this to protect you, you know. Do try to understand,"

Simona run out the room.

King Schott-"Simona!?"

Amethyst walked out of thorn room. She was just about to go down the stairs when Princess Simona came up to her.

Princess Simona-"Amethyst! There's something I need to talk to you about. I don't want anyone to overhear. My room's through that door and to the east. Could we talk there? It's about Brigadoom,"

Simona run out doors opposite the stairs. Amethyst followed Simona out of the door. They were two set of steps on both side of Amethyst. She took the left then; there was another set of steps. There lead to a tower with a door. This was Princess Simona bedroom. It was small circle room, it only had one window. It had a bed, around table and wardrobe.

Princess Simona-"Sorry to ask you to come here like this. Father would just try to interfere if he overheard. You see, I have actually heard of Brigadoom. I remember it from a nursery rhyme one of the maids used sing to me when I was a wee girl. Maybe that song could give us a clue as to how we can help to fix all this! The maid's gone back to live in Zere now. It's a ting village just to the west of Loch Storn. The Wight Knight isn't the evil character that Father thinks he is, I just know it. He needs help, Amethyst. Please do whatever you can,"

Amethyst head back to Quester's Rest. Where her team was waiting for her.

Joanna-"How did it going with King Schott,"

Amethyst- "We're not finish,"

Joanna, Gulliver and Raymond-"What?"

Amethyst-"I've explain it to on the way to Zere,"

Joanna-"Zere!"

Amethyst-"Do you have a problem with Zere?"

Joanna-"No, Zere is my hometown. I am just surprise to be going back so soon,"

Head to Zere.

Joanna-"There it is my hometown of Zere,"

On the way to Zere Starry Skies got in a battle with 2 Bubble Slimes, a Meowgician and a Betterfly.

It was small town, surround by tree that were in mid bloom. As you walked in the trees' blossoms blow into your hair. In the middle of the village was an old by big which all same in bloom. There was river going thought the village.

Joanna-"Welcome to my hometown Zere!"

Old women-"Och, we dinnae often get visitors all the way out here. Welcome to Zere! Our beloved tree is in bloom at the minute, so you've come at a good time. Just make yourself at home, eh?"

After they talk to the old women, Starry Skies entered the first house on the left. There was a fat woman at the cooker.

Fat women-"You're looking for the lady who looked after Princess Simona as a child? That'd be my mum! Alanna, she's called. Everyone knows her. She's famous since she came back from working for the royals. I think she's gone to see her friend Petra. Call in there and you should find her,"

The group walked out of the house.

Gulliver-"Do you know where Petra lives?"

Joanna-"Sure the other side of Zere,"

So the group head for the other side of Zere. Outside Petra's house was stone sculpture. They have been destroyed after time.

Petra-"Wheesht, Alanna! There you go again, blethering about the old days,"

Amethyst walked over to Petra.

Alanna-"I was actually a wee bit jealous of you back then, Petra. Aye?"

Petra-"Och, we've company! Welcome, welcome!"

Alanna-"Aye, that's right. I used to look after Princess Simona. Why do you ask? You want to hear the nursery rhyme I used to sing her when she was small? Well, I can't deny a request like that now, can I? You'll sing along with me, won't you, Petra?"

Petra-"The Right Knight ditty? Aye, I could sing that in my sleep. Giddy up, giddy up, and away he goes!"

Alanna-"The Right Knight sets off on his steed, In search of evil he rides. If he can defeat the terrible beast, He'll be home to wed his bride. The town is full of laughter, Preparing a feast fit for a queen,"

Petra-"Och! But then disaster! The Right Knight's nowhere to be seen!"

Alanna-"Bird, north, Brigadoomward on, Tell her that her knight is gone, Bird, north, Brigadoomward on, Tell her that her knight is goooone! Well, that's the song, Dearie. I hope it was to your liking. I hope you don't mind me asking, but why would you come all this way just to hear an old nursery rhyme? Och, so you want to find Brigadoom, do you? In that case, I'd pay attention to the part about the bird flying north. Why don't you try heading north yourself and see what you can find?"

The ground walked out of Petra's house.

Raymond-"So just head north,"

Joanna-"North is forest, full of monsters,"

Gulliver-"I guess you told stay of out,"

Joanna-"Yeah,"

The group keep moving during that conversation. When there got to the village shop they just finish conversation.

!-"S-Somebody help me!"

The group looked at each other.

Joanna-"That sound like Jeff,"

Raymond-"Sounds like he endanger,"

Starry Skies dash other to the entrance of Zere. Where a fat was like do the path leading to the village.

Joanna-"Jeff what's wr-"

Coming down the pathway was a black horse. Riding this black horse was no other than the Wight Knight. The Wight Knight entered Zere.

Jeff-"Aargh! We're done for!"

Jeff started to runaway from the Wight Knight but, Jeff put himself in a corner. The Wight Knight blocked Jeff way out.

!-"Help! Help!"

Wight Knight-"Why do you run from me? I just want to talk with you. I mean you no harm,"

!-"Dinnae gie me that! I saw that witch in the woods out lookin' for ye, so I did! A real piece o' work, she was, red eyes a-blazin' an' all! Asked me if I'd seen her slave, the Wight Knight, so she did! That's you, I'd wager. Ye're her slave, are ye not?"

Wight Knight-"Do I look like a witch's slave to you? I've never heard anything so ridiculous!"

Wight Knight spot Amethyst and comes other to her.

Wight Knight-"It's Amethyst, is it not? What are you doing here?"

Amethyst-"I've been looking for information about Brigadoom for you,"

Wight Knight-"You've been trying to find our more about Brigadoom? You really didn't need to go to such trouble on my account. So…were you able to learn anything?"

Raymond-"That one point my have been called Right Knight,"

Wight Knight-"The Right Knight? Yes, that's what they called me back in Brigadoom. However did you find that out?"

Joanna-"An old nursery rhyme, from this village,"

Wight Knight-"Surely not! There's a song about me!? This is all very odd. Surely I'm not just the figment of a storyteller's imagination?

Gulliver-"The clue we got from it was a verse: 'Bird, north, Brigadoomward on',"

Wight Knight-"'Bird, north, Brigadoomward on'? That's the only clue there was in the song?"

The Wight Knight turned to face the entered of Zere.

Wight Knight-"Then I suppose there's nothing for it but to follow the bird's example. Northward ho!"

Wight Knight rode off to find Brigadoom.

Joanne-"Let's go!"

Amethyst nodded Joanna and Starry Skies run out of Zere.


	10. Chapter 10: The fallen kingdom-Brigadoom

I've love opinion on how the story so far.

* * *

Starry Skies travelled to cherry blossom village Zere. Where they found Princess Simona old maid: Alanna. Alanna and her friend Petra sung the nursery rhyme, which give a clue where to find Brigadoom. Heading out of the village they meet he Wight Knight and told him what they found out. He follow the clue and headed north as are Starry Skies.

Starry Skies headed to the edge of Zere. Before the got there, they got attack by 2 Boppin' Badgers, a Brownies, a Meowgician and a Drackmage.

Raymond-"So this is the forest you were talking about?"

The forest's trees were in clumps. When the clumps of trees finish the grass around them had dead out. There large lake of poison.

Joanna-"We call it Doomingale Forest,"

Starry Skies continue to look for Brigadoom. On they way the battle 6 Skeletons, 7 Brownies, 10 Ram Raiders, 5 Ragged Reapers, 5 Bodkin Flectchers and 7 Cumaulus. Amethyst levelled up to 11, Joanna, Raymond and Gulliver levelled up to 10. Amethyst got 3 more Skill points. She used 1 skill point on each of skills chosen. Bring her Sword, Shield and Litheness up to 5.

During that time Starry Skies took a break.

Joanna-"Are you sure we wouldn't get attack?"

Raymond-"Yes, Amethyst used Holy Water, its gives off a rotten smell from monster,"

Joanna-"Um,"

After a minute of silence Joanna spoke out.

Joanna-"We should use this time to get know each other,"

Gulliver-"Well, we know your family comes from Zere,"

Joanna-"No, I was born in Zere and grow up there. But, my parents come from a village called Batsureg, in the Iluugazar Plains. Which is other the seas,"

Gulliver-"You know all of that,"

Joanna-"I've know every village is locate, how long it will take to get there,"

Gulliver-"I take what I said back earlier about Martial Artist being stuck up and all of that,"

Joanna-"At alright, so where do you come from?"

Gulliver-"Stornway,"

Raymond-"Born and raise,"

Gulliver-"Yeah, my parents came from other the sea and settle down in Stornway,"

Joanna-"What about you Amethyst where do you come from,"

Amethyst-"Me? Well…um,"

Stella-"Say you come from other the sea,"

Amethyst-"I come from other the sea,"

Raymond-"Just like me than,"

Joanna-"*giggle* Two from this area, and other two from other sea,"

Gulliver-"What about your parents, Raymond,"

Raymond-"Have a bad relationship with my parents. They didn't like the idea of my becoming a Priest,"

Joanna-"You, Amethyst,"

Amethyst-"My parents are dead,"

Joanna-"Sorry,"

Amethyst-"Don't be. I was only little, when they dead. It was it a fight with another village. I can't remember my dad, what memories I've have of my mum are blurrier,"

Raymond-"Who raise you,"

Amethyst-"My mum's friends apprentice brought me up,"

After that break they found Brigadoom.

Brigadoom was in ruin. What you could make, that there once stood castle. Most of the front area had fallen a part. The only part what was still standing was the back part of the castle, a tower.

Wight Knight-"No! This can't be Brigadoom. I don't understand. How can I have been away so long that it's fallen into such disrepair? And where is my beloved Mona? Princess Mona! Mona!"

Wight Knight rode off. Starry Skies look at each other, and then try to follow him. Brigadoom had been over run by monsters. The monsters they battle were 13 Leery Louts, a Bodkin Flectcher, 4 Blinksters, 5 HealSlimes and 5 Cumaulus. Then the group found set of stare leading down. They followed the stair down. They battled some more, the monsters they battled were 11 Drackmages, 15 Lunaticks, 9 Blinksters, 7 Leery Lout, 15 Skeletons and 3 HealSlimes. In the underground area they found a carving on the wall of a knight in black armour. Starry Skies also found a room with some bookcases.

The bookcases had a book entitled 'Diary'. Amethyst took the book out for a closer look.

'An envoy arrived today from a kingdom called Stornway. I hope this is the beginning of a long and prosperous relationship.'

On the fifth bookcases Amethyst found a called 'The Basics of Brigadoomian Nuptials'. Amethyst took it out to have a closer look.

'The main event at a wedding in Brigadoom is the bride and groom's first dance. A polished performance is imperative!'

The group headed up some stair in the western tower. Then they headed up other set of stairs which lead outside. Starry Skies run along a hall and around a corner they found doddle door. Joanna open the door, the room was square room with set of stair going down.

Amethyst-"Are guys ready?"

Joanna-"Ready for what?"

Amethyst-"I don't know how to explain it but, I can feel an evil presence,"

Raymond-"I also can feel it,"

Gulliver-"So, let go,"

They headed down the stairs.

Joanna-"Look!"

Joanna raised her hand and pointed at something. It was the Wight Knight just walked around a corner. Joanna and Gulliver started to run after him.

Amethyst-"Wait!"

Joanna-"What?"

Amethyst pointed to a set of stair, then headed down them. The other couldn't do every but, follow her.

Down the stair, it look like girl room. The group spit up to search the room. Joanna went other to the bed, Raymond the desk and Gulliver went to the wardrobe. Amethyst seen that there was a picture of an ivory-skinned princess wearing a beautiful necklace. She looked a lot like Princess Simona. Then Amethyst felt someone behind her. Then she turned around none was there but, seen someone that the bookcase on the other side of the room. The person looked like the girl out of the picture behind her. Amethyst walked other to the bookcase. There's a letter sandwiched between two books. Amethyst takes it from the shelf and has a closer look. It read:

'I am honoured to have a place in your affections, Princess, but I must defeat the wicked hag as I have given my oath to do. I can only ask you to be patient, my love. Remember my heart is always with you. Your loving knight.'

Raymond-"Amethyst, come and look at this notebook,"

Lying on the desk was a notebook. This is what it read:

'My beloved Right Knight… I will go to you, in that land far away… I haven't forgotten you, my love. For as long as the blood of Brigadoom lives on… I will not stop looking… I will find you…'

The pages are bent and the writing faded, so it is impossible to read any further. Amethyst decided to go where the Wight Knight was going. So, there headed up stair, around the corner, down the hallway, around another corner and thought a door, into what looked like a thorn room. The Wight Knight had this lace draw, looking at someone who was sating the thorn.

!-"Ka ha ha! Welcome home, ma love. I've been lookin' ev'erwhere for ye. Ye wernae hidin' from me were ye, ye naughty boy?"

The female demon had light blue skin, and bat wings growing out of back. Her hair was navy-blue. She was wearing red gloves that came up to just under her shoulder. The dress she was wearing red as well but, it got a darker as it went down. Coming out of the bottom of the dress was hands. She wore a yellow belt that came to the floor. Her eyes were crimson red, and she holding a knife.

Wight Knight-"…Morag! Now I understand. Now I remember everything. I left Brigadoom in search of you, so that I could destroy you,"

Morag stood up from the throne and walked to edge of the steps.

Morag-"Ka ha ha! But it was I who defeated you, an' wrapped ye in mah sweet, sweet embrace… An' I had ye all tea maself there for a century or two, in oor own private wee world o' darkness… Ye're all mine, an' dinnae forget it. Ye're my Wight Knight in shinin' armour…"

Wight Knight-"Enough! This is all your doing! What have you done with her? Where is my Mona!?"

Wight Knight jumped to attack, but Morag fire her laser out of her eyes. When Wight Knight stood up he there was surrounding by a black. He tried to walk but he collapse to his knees and stop moving.

Morag-"Ka ha ha! Ye silly nyaff! The earthquake broke the spell I placed on ye, but there's noting' can stand in the way o' true love. I'll put another spell on ye, and we'll be all alone together in the darkness again before ye know it. Just the two of us…"

Starry Skies rush over to Wight Knight.

Joanna-"Hey are you okay?"

Raymond-"I don't think hear can hear you. The spell put on him is too powerful for us,"

Morag-"And who might you be, hm?"

Amethyst turned to face Morag. Amethyst stood between Morag and her teammates.

Morag-"Ye're no here tae steal my beloved Right Knight away from me, are ye? Ha! Well, Ye're a fool if ye are! Can ye no feel the strength of the cures I've put on my poor wee darling? It's pure dead powerful. Dinnae worry yer pretty wee heid if ye cannae, though. Ye'll find out soon enough for yerself! Ka ha ha!"

Morag fired her laser at Amethyst; she put hands up in defenceless. Morag attack still got through.

Joanna-"Amethyst!"

Gulliver-"Not her as well,"

Raymond-"Wait!"

Amethyst started to move. Morag's spell wasn't working on her.

Morag-"WH-What…? I've the cruellest; most crippling curses known tea mortalkind…How could they not work…? Just what exactly are ye? If ye were mortal, my curse couldnae have failed….Wait, ye're not…one of them, are ye? Ach, no! We cannae be havin' this! Why couldn't ye just leave us in peace, eh? Now I'm goin' tea make yer pretty wee face a much lot less lovely!"

Morag jumped into the air and dive at Amethyst. Starting a fight with Starry Skies.

Round 1, the one to start fight was Amethyst attacking Morag. That deal 14 damage. Then Gulliver attacked Morag with the spell called band.

Band is a spell that damages all enemies with a small explosion, is spell done 27 damage. In return Morag attacked him and deal 16 damage. Now it was Joanna turn she attacked the hag straight on dealing 26 damage. After Joanne it was Raymond he deal 15 damage to the hag. Round 2, Gulliver started this round with Bang, this time around it deal 23 damage. Up next was Morag attacking Raymond, she deal 16 damage to him. Now it was Amethyst turn she deal 15, then it was Raymond who deal 13 damage. Finish the round was Joanne with 28 damage to Morag. Round 3, Morag kick start this round by attacking Joanne and stealing some of her HP. Morag damage to Joanna was 15 and stole 3HP. Joanna got her back dealing 26 damage. Amethyst and Raymond double attack the hag dealing 29 damage together. Now it was Gulliver cast bang which deal 29 damage. Round 4, stating this round was Amethyst and Joanna with a double which deal 42 damage all together. This was follow up by Raymond dealing 12 damage, then Gulliver with bang which deal 22 damage. Now it was the hag turn, she attacked Amethyst dealing 13 damage. Round 5, starting was Amethyst she went to attack Morag but she dodge Amethyst's attack. Up next was Joanna and Raymond attacking the hag; the damage there was 37. Morag attacked Amethyst dealing 15 damage and stealing 3 HP. Gulliver finish the round useing bang that deal 24 damage. Round 6, starting this round was Morag using something a called Puff Puff on Gulliver, but it didn't work. Next up was Amethyst and Joanna attacking Morag, they deal 40 damage. Then it was Gulliver with Bang that deal 24 damage. To finish this round was Raymond attacking Morag, his attacked deal 9 damage. Final found, to finish the battle was Raymond with his attack that deal 6 damage.

Morag-"No…Ma Wight Knight… Our eternal world together…no more…But, ma love…ye must ken that ye cannae turn back the centuries. Yer beloved Mona is no more… Ka…ha…ha Now ye're doomed tae walk alone in eternal despair… Ka ha ha ha ha…!"

Morag disappeared in a black cloud. The spell that was on the Wight Knight had disappeared with Morag defeated.

Wight Knight-"Princess Mona! It can't be ture! With your help, I finally returned to Brigadoom. And yet… The passing of time has destroyed my homeland. And my beloved Mona is no longer here to welcome me…I came home at last…But alas, I was too late…"

!-"You are not too late,"

A girl walked in to the thorn room. It was the girl from the painting that Amethyst since before fight with Morag.

Wight Knight-"That necklace!"

The girl walked up the Wight Knight.

Wight Knight-"Princess Mona! I don't… Aren't you…?"

Princess Mona-"I made you a promise. I swore I would wait for you, no matter how long it took,"

Princess held out her hand.

Princess Mona-"My beloved Right Knight… Take my hand and dance with me! The first dance we would have had as man and wife…"

Wight Knight stood up.

Wight Knight-"Princess Mona…You forgive me?"

There started to dance. After a while the Wight Knight stop dancing with the Princess Mona and started to glow green, flew up into the air.

Wight Knight-"Thank you, Princess. I know now that you are not my Mona. But… Without you, I would have been doomed to wander forever in eternal despair,"

Princess Simona-"I knew you were the Right Knight from the old stories. I just knew it. I knew there was a connection between us the moment you appeared,"

Wight Knight-"It is not so unbelievable that you, who inherited the memories of my beloved Mona, would have felt so…"

Princess Simona-"So I am Princess Mona's…!"

The Wight Knight turned to face Amethyst.

Wight Knight-"Thank you, Amethyst. Without you and Starry Skies, I would never have uncovered the truth. Now I have no regrets. Only gratitude…"

Wight Knight disappeared.

Princess Simona-"I know I was supposed to have left it all up to you, but I couldn't help myself and I just had to come along…It really very odd. When I was dancing with him, I heard a voice…A woman's voice… She was saying 'thank you'…Anyway, I must hurry back to the castle and tell everyone the news. I'll be sure to have your reward ready for you, Starry Skies. So, do stop by the castle as soon as you can,"

Princess Simona walked out of thorn room, where two grades waited for her.


	11. Chapter 11:The Plagued twon Coffinwell

Starry Skies had made it to the lost kingdom: Brigadoom. Where there found a demon called Morag. Starry Skies found out that the Wight Knight had set to defeated Morag, but he was defeated by her. The group enter a battle with the demon and won the battle. But, to much time had past and Mona was no longer was alive. Princess Simona came and save the day by being a stand in for Princess Mona, with that the Wight Knight soul could rest in peace.

Now Starry Skies return to Stornway to see King Schott.

**Stornway Castle- Thorn Room**

King Schott-"Ah! It's you, Amethyst! Good to see you, lessie! Simona's told me everything. Sounds like that Wight Knight was having a tough old time of it. I feel a wee bit guilty in hindsight. Still, all's well as ends well. You did a braw job there. I'm impressed, lessie! Aye, and you more than deserve that reward I promised. I'll have them open up the treasure chamber. You just help yourself. Take it all if all if you want to! Just climb the stairs behind the throne and go outside. East from there you'll see the treasure chamber. Crivvens! almost forgot! I've opened up the eastern checkpoint again. It was closed while all that stramsh with the knight was going on. There's a big town beyond the checkpoint. Could be an interesting place for you to visit on your travels,"

King Schott looked over at Queen Schott who was sobbing way.

King Schott-"Aye, well..."

King Schott looked at Princess Simona who'd nodded then bowed.

King Schott-"I hope you have a safe journey, Starry Skies. And maybe you'll stop in Stornway again sometime? You'll always be welcome here, Amethyst!"

Starry Skies headed to the treasure chamber. In the Treasure Chamber there found two blue chest and three red chest. In the blue chest there was Iron nail and a Moonwort Bulb. In the red chest there was 1000 gold coins, a bottle of Aggressence and a Gold Rosary. After that there headed outside.

Stella-"Nice one, Amethyst! Looks like everyone here thinks you're the flea's knees now! See! Check it out! Benevolessence as far as the eye can see! Oops! I forgot you can't see it! What a flapping idiot! I'm sure the Almighty will notice what we've been up to now, anyway. We'll be back in the Observatory in no time, you'll see. We'd best flat-foot it back to the Starflight Express, then. Ready to rumble and roll, Amethyst?"

Amethyst-"Yes,"

Stella-"Next stop, the Starflight Express!"

Joanna-"Amethyst, who were you talking to?"

Amethyst-"I was thinking out loud,"

Joanna nodded slowly.

Raymond-"It getting dark,"

Gulliver-"We should going to the inn,"

**Quester's Rest**

Erinn-"Oh, hi, Amethyst! Welcome back! Everyone's talking about how wandering minstrel Amethyst saved Stornway! You should hear them! You've become quite the celebrity, I must say, I'm getting quite a lot of attention just because I'm friends with you! Oh yes, before I forget, I found this when I was cleaning out the cellar,"

Erinn searched under the counter for thing. Erinn pulled some kind of pot from underneath the counter.

Erinn-"It's a pot for doing alchemy in. Apparently an impoverished alchemist left it to pay off his bill ages ago. I'm not sure how you use it, but it's a nice-looking old thing, so I thought I'd pop it up here to brighten the place up a bit...Oh, yes. Very tasteful. It's beautifully made as well. Yep, I've got a feeling about this old thing,"

Starry Skies

The group sat down that one of the table. The inn was packed.

Joanna-"I've seen a inn so packed,"

Gulliver-"Can't reminder the inn being like this,"

Erinn-"What you like for dinner?"

Joanna-"What is there?"

Erinn-"Beef Stew, a Roast Dinner, Mince and Potato and Potato and Leek Soup,"

Joanna-"I have a roast, please,"

Raymond-"I have the same as Joanna,"

Gulliver-"Please may have Mice and Potato"

Erinn-"Okay. Amethyst would you like Beef Stew,"

Amethyst nodded at Erinn.

Erinn-"Okay, it be ready in a while,"

Erinn walked back over behind to counter.

Joanna-"Where going tomorrow?"

Amethyst-"I need to see to something first. So, you may can lie-in"

Joanna-"Cool,"

Gulliver-"Amethyst, may asked why are so polite?"

Amethyst-"It a habit of mine. My master told me that I need to be less polite,"

Raymond-"Who your master?"

Amethyst-"My master is called Aquila. He the one who brought me up,"

Joanna-"Are you two close"

Amethyst nodded at Joanna.

Erinn came over the team's dinner.

Erinn-"Here you go,"

Amethyst, Gulliver, Joanna and Raymond-"Thanks you,"

Starry Skies dig into there dinner when Patty brought over some drinks.

Amethyst-"What this?"

Patty-"It's beer,"

Amethyst-"What's beer"

Joanna-"You don't know what beer is?"

Amethyst-"No,"

Gulliver-"It's kind of alcohol?"

Amethyst-"The only alcohols I've hear of is wine, and too young to drink that,"

Joanna-"Really! Just take a sip of it and see if you like it,"

Amethyst stared at the cup for few minutes before drinking. Amethyst spiked it right back out, then start to cough.

Gulliver-"Hi are you okay?"

Raymond-"I guess she doesn't like beer then,"

Joanna-"More for me then,"

Joanna reach over the table grab Amethyst's Cup. Gulliver went off to get Amethyst a glass of water. The rest of the was spent talking about there childhood. At 10 Amethyst headed to the room. Soon followed by Raymond and later Joanna and Gulliver.

The next morning Amethyst got up at 5.

Joanna-"Where are you going?"

Amethyst-"I've got some to deal with,"

Joanna-"Ow,"

Joanna put her had back on the pillow and fell back to sleep. Stella came of Amethyst's pocket. Amethyst looked at her then nodded at her. Amethyst head down stair and out to inn, to make way the mountain pass where the Starflight Express was.

**Starflight Express**

**When their arrived Stella came out and stared at the train.**

Stella-"Hang on a minute! The Starflight looks exactly the flapping same! I was sure we'd have given it a new release of life by now. If the Almighty had noticed all our good work and decided to help out, it'd be all glowing... I can't have got the wrong end f the gear stick on this one, can I? No, of course not! What am I saying? Come on, I'm sure it'll perk up once we get inside,"

Stella opened to the train then flow in and looks around.

Stella-"I don't believe it! It all looks exactly the flapping same! And after we went t all that trouble... Has the Almighty decided to turn a blind ear on us or something?"

Amethyst walked on the Starflight Express and suddenly it shock.

Stella-"Yikes!"

Stella flow over to Amethyst.

Stella-"What was that! The whole thing moved when you came in just then...When you came in! That's it! That's it, Amethyst! The Benevolessence you got from helping that knight has given you back some of your Celestrian powers! It looks like my first instinct didn't stink after all! The Starflight will fly if she has a Celestrian on board! But first you need to help people so you can get your powers back...Get back all of your powers, and we'll have the old girl flying like a dream again! We'd better flat-foot it over to that town beyond the checkpoint. I bet it's crampacked with people in need of our help! Wooho! There's hope at last! Time to disembark on a mission of mortal mercy! Ha ha!"

Stella flow out of the Starlight Express. Amethyst stood there for couple out second and signed before leaving. The two head back to **Stornway, where the rest of Starry Skies was waiting for them.**

**Joanna-"Have you finished with your business?"**

Amethyst nodded at Joanna.

Gulliver-"Where should we go next?"

Amethyst-"The town beyond the checkpoint,"

Raymond-"Sure, there could be people are help cleaning up after the earthquake,"

So it was decided that the Starry Skies would go to the town beyond.

When the got checkpoint, their was as solider standing on duty. Amethyst up and talked to him.

Solider-"Now that stramash with the Wight Knight's over, we're allowed to let folk through the checkpoint again. The monsters up ahead are a good deal stronger, though, so mind how you go,"

Joanna-"Amethyst can we stop here before we go on,"

Amethyst nodded. The group sat down to rest. Gulliver started conversation with a traveller.

Traveller-"I'm on my way back from Coffinwell up in the north. I went there thinking I might be able t sell a few wares. The place was in a terrible state, though! I got myself out of there as fast as my feet would carry me, I can tell you. If you're headed north, I'd advise you to be very, very careful up there,"

After their break, Starry Skies continue on it Eastern Coffinwell. The Coffinwell area was like autumn. Starry Skies also encounter some new monster 6 Clockwork Cuckoos, a Morphean Mushroom, 4 Sluggers, 10 Leafy Larririns, 2 Badger Mager, 3 Blinkster and 3 Chariot Chappier. Most Starry Skies level up, Raymond from Level 12 to 13, Joanna stray the same at Level 13, Amethyst from Level 13 to 13 and Gulliver form Level 12 to 13.

Soon as the group got into Coffinwell Male citizen stopped them.

Male Citizen-"I don't mean to speak out of turn, but I'd keep away from this place if I were you. Coffinwell's days are numbered, you mark my words. If you don't want to perish along with the rest of us, be on your way,"

Starry Skies walked on from him.

Joanna-"What was that about?"

Gulliver-"Who's knows,"

Raymond-"Let's split up and see what inforson we can get,"

The group did just that. Joanna and Raymond to higher part of Coffinwell when Amethyst and Gulliver to lower part.

After 1 hour and 30 minutes the group came back together.

Amethyst-"What did you find out,"

Joanna-"There some kind disease spreading around the town and, no one knows to stop it,"

Gulliver-"I've hear there some kind to doctor who studying the town past, and there some kind shrine to west of here"

The group talked more about the town. A Fat male citizen what there talking about and came over.

Male Citizen -"If you want to know more about what's going on here in Coffinwell. You should go and have a word with the Mayor. Mayor Laria lives in the mansion up on the high bit at the back of the town. You can't miss it,"

Raymond-"I guess that a good idea,"

Starry Skies head over to the mansion. Inside there where meet by a maid.

Maid-"If you're here to see then master, you'll find him in the library upstairs. This house has long been the most distinguished in Coffinwell, so there are many old manuscripts and the like. That's what brought Dr Phlegming to Coffinwell, in fact. He wanted to read through the manuscripts for this research. The master was happy to accommodate him at first, but then all that business with Miss Catarrhina happened and- Oh dear! I really shouldn't be gossiping like this,"

The group headed upstairs.

Joanna-"Who's Dr Phlegming?"

Gulliver-"He the man that I was talking about earlier,"

Joanna-"Ow,"

**Upstairs Library**

In the library there was a fat man with nice looking clothing on. This man was talking to his self.

Man-"So that's what it says! ...Oh, it's no use. I don't understand a word of it. I'll have to rely on his help after all. I have no choice. I must do something before any more people suffer needlessly,"

Amethyst-"Excuse me,"

Man-"Oh! I beg your pardon. I didn't realise I had a guests. I'm Mayor Laria. May I assist you with something?"

Mayor Laria-"Hmm, You're concerned about what's going on here in Coffinwell? Very well, I'll tell you all I know. I'm sure you're already aware that Coffinwell has been hit by a contagious disease. The fact is, the very same disease attacked the town a century ago. I started looking through the ancient manuscripts for a solution, but I'm afraid I barely understood a word. I won't be beaten, though! I passed them on to Phlegming in the hope that he might be able to make some sense of them. I imagine it won't be long before he turns something up, but I'm rather loath to go and ask him in person. Of course! You care about what's been going on here, don't you? In that case, perhaps you could pop along to Phlegming's place for me and see how he's getting on? His house is just to the west of my mansion. Sorry to trouble you, but I really would appreciate it if you paid him a visit,"


	12. Chapter 12:Happist and Saddist

Starry Skies had made it past the checkpoint. There head to the town pass the checkpoint: Coffinwell. They learned that the town was under a horriable disease. They went to the mayor's home, where they learn it wasn't the town first. Coffinwell was hit century ago with the same disease. Now the group as to go to to get some new info. They headed to house.

Once that the house Amethyst knocked at the door. There no answer. Amethyst try three more times before going in. On the bed was a young sleeping woman with green hair with a big drak pink ribbing in it. She was wearing and lightd pink with a white apron. She had white snoks and light pink shoes with bows on. Joanna went over to her.

Amethyst-"Wait! Joanna, I don't think that good idea,"

Joanna-"I'm just waking her up,"

Joanna shock her.

!-"Oops! Sorry, I must have dozed off...I seem to be doing that an awful lot ...Oh! Ahem, are you looking for Phlegmy, by any chance? Oops! I mean Dr Phlegming, my husband. Eek! Husband! I feel all silly calling him that. Do excuse my waffling! I'm afraid Phlegmy's at work now in his laboratory,"

Raymond-"We're been sent by the Mayor to see how he getting on,"

!-"Really? Da- Um, the Mayor asked you to go and see him, did he? Well, in that case, I'll go along with you and let you into the laboratory. Phlegmy's a bit shy around strangers you see. Oops! Where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Phlegmy's wife, Catarrhina,"

Catarrhina-"I'll go on ahead!"

Catarrhina left the house to go to the laboratory.

Joanna-"She weirder then Amethyst,"

Gulliver-"What?"

Joanna-"Come on! She never talks. No frences Am,"

Amethyst nodded at her.

Joanna-"See,"

The group move along to Phlegming's laboratory. When they got there Catarrhina was waiting outside.

Catarrhina-"I can't believe Daddy would ask a stranger to visit Phlegmy. Does he really find him that hard to talk to? *Cough,Cough* Oh! You're here already. I'll get him to open up, then,"

Catarrhina knocked on the door in a special way.

!-"Catarrhina? Is that you? What are you doing here at this hour?"

Catarrhina-"Sorry to disturb you, Phlegmy. You have a visitor. Daddy's sent a messenger to find out how you're getting on with deciphering the old manscripts,"

-"Hmph. Well I suppose you'd better come in, then,"

The door opened and Catarrhina walk and Starry Skess follow.

-"I have a million and one thing to do at the moment, but I suppose a messenger from Father-in-law takes precedence. So, what can I - Ah, that's right. You've come to find out how I'm getting on with those manuscripts, haven't you?"

Catarrhina-"You're forgetting something, Phlegm! You haven't introduced yourself yet,"

-"I don't see how that matters. Silly, time-comsuming formality, in my opinion. Oh, very well. Pleased to meet you. The name's Dr Phlegming. I study archaeology and the like. And you are...?"

Amethyst-"I'm Amethyst, there are my team mate Joanna, Gulliver and Raymond,"

-"Amethyst, Joanna, Gulliver and Raymond? Well, I'll try to remember your names, but I can't guarantee I'll be successful. Anyway, never mind that. I think I've found a clue in the old manuscripts as to the nature of the illnes that's been going round. Around a hundred years ago, some old ruins were discovered to the west of town. The people who discvered them rather rashly decided that it wold a good idea to venture inside. Little did they know that terrible misfortune lay in wait in th form of a deadly contagion. It's this contagion that lies behind our current epidemic. According to the manuscripts, it's actally more accurate to refer to it as curse than a disease. The townspeople were able to break the curse by sealing the contagion away in the ruins and blocking the entrance,"

Catarrhina-"But for some reason it disease has managed to escape again?"

-"It's possible that the recent earthquake may have caused some damage to the seal that was keeping it contained,"

Catarrhina-"So all we have to do is go to the shrine and seal it away it away again?"

-"Indeed. Although it's not quite as simple as it sounds. I'm probably the only one who'd be able to do it, in fact,"

Catarrhina-"Ooh" So you're going to fix the seal and save us all, Phlegmy?"

-"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. It might even encourage your father to finally thing me worthy of you. It would also be a good opportunity for me to explore the ruins, so I'm certainly not averse to the idea. The only problem is that monster activity there is reportedly rather heavy, and I don't want to get hurt..."

Dr. Phlegming stop talking and when back to this work. Starry Skies headed back to Mayor's house.

Mayor Laria-"Ah, I was wondering where you'd got to. So, what did yo find out?"

Amethyst told Mayor Laria what had to her.

Mayor Laria-"Mm-hmm, mm-hmm... Goodness! The disease is being caused by some kind f contagious curse? And the way to contain it is to the west of town? And you say tat Phlegming is the only one capable of this? Very well. The situation is clear to me now. Hmm... Well, you look like you can take care of yourself fairly well. I don't suppose I could interest you in going along with Phlegming? Safety in numbers and all that. If he thinks that the shrine is haxardous, then I'm sure he'd appreciate a bodyguard. Naturally I'd make it worth your while. What do you say?"

Amethyst-"Starry Skies is up for the job,"

Mayor Laria-"Excellent, excellent! Much obliged and all that. Well, we'd better not waste any time. Take this key to Phlegming, won't you?"

Mayor Laria handed over the Quarantomb key to Starry Skies, then they headed back to laboratory.

-"Hm? What's that key you've got there?"

Amethyst gave the Quarantomb key to .

Amethyst-"Mayor Laria has asked Starry Skies to be your bodyguards to the shrine,"

-"Really? Father-in-law has asked you to be my bodyguard?

Catarrhina-"Goodness! He did that for you!?"

-"So he's managed to rope you into helping out, has he? Well, I suppose I have no choice then. I'd better go, hadn't I? I don't want the old man to think I'm all mouth and no trousers,"

Catarrhina-"Um, I'm not sure it's quite like that, Phlegmy..."

-"There's no time to stand about discussing the whys and wherefores. I need to leave for the shrine right away. It's off to the west of town. I'm heading there now. Don't keep me waiting,"

Before leaving to go to the shrine Starry Skies stop off that Coffinwell's weapon and armor shop. At the shops Amethyst brought Long spear (1400 gold) Poison moth knife (1250 gold), War Fan (920 gold), Iron Broadsword (1000 gold), 3 Shell Shield Amethyst, Gulliver and Raymond equied them (1800 gold each) Garish Garb for Gulliver (1320 gold), Iron Cuirass for Raymond (1000 gold), Leather Kilt (220 gold), Red Skirt for Amethyst (680 gold) and White T-Shirt for Joanna (520 gold).

Amethyst-"Are we redlly?"

Everybody nodded at her as they leave to the shrine. On the way the group battle with a Clockwork Cuckoo, 2 Morphcum Mushrooms, 7 Sluggers, 6 Leafy Larrirains and a Badger Mayer. In Western Coffinwell they battled, 6 Morphean Mushrooms, 2 Flythons, 2 Chariot Chappie, a Clockwork Cuckoo, 9 Sluggers and 2 Crabid.

When got to the shrine was standing waiting.

-"You took your time, um...Amethyst, was it? See here? It's just as I said. The shrine wall collapsed in the earthquake, and the entrance has been left wide open. It doesn't bode well for the seal that was supposed to be keeping the contagion contained. We'd better head inside. Make sure you do what Father-in-law employed you for. I can't affored to get injured,"

headed inside the shrine.

Inside the shrine the air seem to think then out. A part from the wall coming into the shrine condison was fine. Some part of the shrine had be flooded by water. Dote around the shrine was lagre mirror each on angle at diffent dic. As you come into the shrine there was large stone with a inscription on. It read:

'When the sages reawaken,

Comes crimson light and blue,

Travel right, oh guiding light,

And make the doors swing to,'

At the top left of the shrine there appear to be as statue of a sage. On the sage's wand there appeared to be some kind of button. Amethsyt pressed the button, the wand shoted out and blue light which relfed of the large mirrors. On the other side of the shrine was the same sage statue, so the Amethyst the pressed the button the sage's wand. This one shoted out a crimson light. The door to the deepest part of the shrine opened.

When Starry Skies was looking for the statue of a sage they battled 16 Mummy boys, 3 Lost Souls, 15 Mean Spirit, 8 Earth Warrior, 2 Magus' and a Metal Slime.

At deepest part of shrine the lied a jar. The jar had a large hole in the botton, it must of been broken in the earthqueck caused by the Starflight Express.

-"Fascinating! It's just as the manuscripts described. The jar over there must be where the contagin was sealed away,"

walked over to the jar.

-"And just as I feared, it was damaged in the earthquake. Ah, we'er in luck! The section with the seal drawn on it is still intact. Patcing this up should be a piece of cake for a top archaeologist like myself,"

step away from the jar and started to pick up the pieces of the jar that were on the floor.

-"I just need to get all of the pieces togther... And then take my special glue..."

As was glueing the pieces of the jar together a hesdh creater a marge from the jar. This creater had a body make out of pink gogle. It had three eyes, one in the centre of it head and two hagging off it's body. Coming out it mouth was green slime and green gas.

!-"Are you no-good, nose-pokin' buckaroos here to try and cram me back in that teeny-tine ol' pot? Well I ain't gonna let y'all, y'hear? Uh-uh, no siree! The Ragin' Contagion's gonna keep a-ragin', ragin', ragin'!"

-"S-so this is the contagion that's been troubling the town? Drat! I haven't finished f-fixing the jar yet. Don't just stand there, Starry Skies! If you don't do your jobs and fight that abomination, I can't do mine! I need more time! Go on, keep it occupied while I get this jar back together!"

The Ragin' Contagion's two top eyes look at Skarry Skies before it turned.

The Ragin' Contagion's-"Sakes alive, ya pesky critter! I'm gonna have to send yer sorry hide to the bone orchard once and for all!"

The Ragin' Contagion's lugged at Starry Skies, so begins the battle with the The Ragin' Contagion's. The Ragin' Contagion's the was first one to attck and that was Amethyst which did 14 damage and she got poison. Then, is was Joanna attacking The Ragin' Contagion's 34 damage. Amethyst and Raymond attacked to gather 64 damage. Gulliver to use Creak with deal 27 damage. To finish the round was The Ragin' Contagion's who spews forth a cloud of Sweet Breath witch only put Joanna a sleep.

Round 2 The Ragin' Contagion's spews forth a cloud of Sweet Breath witch put Raymond a sleep. Amethyst acttacked The Ragin' Contagion's witch deal 22 damage, then Joanna woke up. Gulliver use creak again with deal 34 damage. The Ragin' Contagion's attacked Gulliver, the damage was 18. Amethyst took 5 damage from the poison.

Round 3, The Ragin' Contagion's casted a called Kasap witch Amethyst, Gillver and Raymond's lowered thier defence a little. Amethyst try to some Antidotal Herds to get rid of the poison, but it didn't work. Joanna attacked The Ragin' Contagion's witch deal 34 damage. Gulliver used Creak again witch deal 27 damage. The Ragin' Contagion's use Kasap witch lower Joanna and Raymond defence. Raymond woke up.

Round 4, Gulliver started this round by useing Creak witch deal 28 damage. The Ragin' Contagion's lowered Joanna and Amethyst agility. Joanna and Amethyst attacked The Ragin' Contagion's togather witch deal 58 damage. Raymond attacke The Ragin' Contagion witch deal 21 damage. The Ragin' Contagion's attack witch deal 24 damage.

Round 5, The Ragin' Contagion spews forth a cloud of Sweet Breath, but didn't work. Amethyst attacked The Ragin' Contagion's she got critical hit deal 123 damage. Raymond and Joanna attack togather that deal 58 damage. Gulliver used Creak witch deal 32 damage. The Ragin' Contagion's tried to attacked Joanna, but she dogged.

Round 6, The Ragin' Contagion acttacked Amthyst and Raymond it deal 25 damage to Amethyst and the same to Raymond. Raymond used heal on his self, it brought back 34 H.P. Amethyst attack The Ragin' Contagion's that deal 26 damage, then Joanna attacked witch deal 34 damage. Gulliver used Creak again witch deal 35 damage.

Round 7, Joanna Kicked started this round by getting a critical hit witch deal 135 damage. Amethyst attacked The Ragin' Contagion's witch deal 26 damage and with that the The Ragin' Contagion's was defeated.

With that battle Amethyst level up, now she Level 16.

Druing the battle magned to fix the jar.

The Ragin' Contagion-"Y'all won't never stop my ragin'...Ragin',ragin'...ragin'! Yeehaw... I'm a ragin'...contagion..."

-"I've done it! It's fixed! And not a moment too soon. Now, sacred jar, seal away this evil beast!"

The Ragin' Contagion-"Aw, shoot! Not the gosh-durned pot again! Nooooooooooo!"

-"Did you see that, Starry Skies? Did you what i did? I sealed that confounded contagion away! Ha ha! Now Father-in-law will have to change his tune ans show me some respect at last! Well, we've done what we came to do. Now I can finally explore the ruins at my leisure. You can head off now, Starry Skies. I'd rather not a distracted, if it's all the same to you. I'll have a look and see what's what. Perhaps you could report back to Coffinwell and let them know how it all went,"

Starry Skies thought it was good idea to tell Catarrhina the news first.

**Catarrhina and 's house**

Catarrhina was lying on her bed when the grounp arrived. There's no response from her. Catarrhina didn't appear to be breathing.

-"I'm home,Catarrhina,"

-"I'll be off again soon, thought. I'm just back to fetch a few paper to help me explore those ruins,"

walked in to his home.

-"...Catarrhina? You're very quiet..."

Then ran over to her.

-"What' wrong, Catarrhina? Answer me!"

shock her body.

-"You're not...? NO! NO! NOT YOU! The contagion can't have taken you! It doesn't make sense. I sealed it away. Everyone's better now! I was too late, wasn't I? Even as I sealded it away, you were already gone. Why? Why didn't you tell me you were ill? If I'd known, I would have worked harder, faster. Perhaps I could have saved you...Oh, Catarrhina!"


	13. Side Chapter: Character Proflie

**Amethyst ****Laurent**

Vocatins-Minstrel

Brith place-Observatory

Age-306 (looks 13)

Background (Short)-Amethyst was born as a Celestrian. She spet some her childhood reading about book form the Observatory's library. Amethyst formed as close relationship with her master Aquila as he the one who brought her up. Amethyst's memories her parent are blurred, because die druing the a war.

Background (Full)-Amethyst was bron into one of Celestrian noble families. Both Amethyst parent were Guardian Amethyst's father beening Guardian of Brigadoom and Amethyst's mother:Topaz beening Guardian of Upover. Druing Gittish Empire era Amethyst's father was kill by the Gittish Empire when he was try to save Brigadoom. Amethyst mother was choosen to attacked the Empire dertly because her she was hire to one of the noble families and, her close friendship wiht Greygnarl. She die after defening King Godwyn. Amethyst was broght up by Aquila.

**Joanne Sire/Shin**

Vocatins-Martial Artist

Brith place-Zere

Age-18

Background-Joanna parent were both Martial Artist and picked the trial off of them. She has very close relationship with her father. It unknow how close she was with her mother cause she was kill by a moster out in the Zere courtyside when Joanna was 8. Years after her mothes's death Joanna train to become the world best female Martial Artist, which her mother didn't have a change to do. When she turned 18 she headed to Stornway to join a team.

**Gulliver Crimson**

Vocatins-Mage

Brith place-Stornway

Age-16

Background- Gulliver with house full of magic as his father was Mage and his mother a Priest. Gulliver want to see the wolrd but he knew he can only do that if he was Mage or Priest. So he started to read book about who to Mage, and learn who to use knife from soilder from the castle. Gulliver when to the inn to see if could join a team.

**Raymond Shin**

Vocatins-Priest

Brith place-Blomingdale

Age-19

Background- Raymond came from wealth family from other the sea. Raymond was inspire to became a Priest by a story of Priest his Uncle told him when he was young. Help out at the church in his town. On his 18 birthday he told his parent at he was becoming a Priest. His parent chucked him out. Raymond travle to Stornway to see if he got some help.

**Miku ****Mattison**


	14. Chapter 13-Help from the dead

Catarrhina's parents and closest friends were standing outside Coffinwell's church. Everyone were staring at the new grave that join the old ones. Placed in front of the grave was a bouquet of roses wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a red bow.

Priest-"The people of Coffinwell have been delivered from great peril. But, our relief is overshadowed by our sadness at the passing of our dear child, Catarrhina. Her loss weighs heavily upon us all. Nonetheless, we should be grateful to her for teaching us the true meaning of forbearance. Those of us left behind must try to emulate her stoicism in overcoming our sadness at her death. Now, let us pray that she will ascend untroubled to the heavens and test in peace,"

Catarrhina's mother was quitely crying to herself.

Catarrhina's mother-"Oh Catarrhina! *Sob* Ohhhh..."

Mayor Laria held his wife close to him.

Mayor Laria-"Shhh, dear. We must try to be strong. What I'd like to know is where the devil Phlegming has got to. How he could neglect to turn up is beyond me,"

Starry Skies waited until the funeral was finish to pray to Catarrhina. As Joanna, Raymond and Gulliver pray to Catarrhina as Amethyst stood behind.

Stella-"Pah! I doub there'll be any Benevolessence to be had now the mood here's so flapping gloomy. So much for all the guts we busted trying to save the town! We haven't even had a word of thanks, let alone a reward. Well I don't think we should stand for this,or take it lying down! I say we go to Mayor Laria and make him thamk us properly,"

Stella disappeared back into her pocket. Amethyst unleash a sigh. She walked over to Raymond and tapped him on the sholder.

Amethyst-"I'm going to see Mayor Laria, I see back at the inn,"

Raymond-"Okay, see you later,"

Amethyst made her way to the mayor's house. When she got to the house, the mayor was standing outside looking off into the distance. The mayor was talking to his self.

Mayor Laria-"That useless Phlegming shut himself away and didn't even bother to show his face at Catarrhina's funeral. Can you really have been happy to have married such a man, my dear Catarrhina?"

Amethyst came closer to Mayor Laria.

Mayor Laria-"Ah, Amethyst. Forgive me. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts I didn't see you there. How can I assist you? Ah, of course! I still haven't given you your reward. I'm afraid I'm not really in the right frame of mind at the moment. I'm sorry to trouble you, but perhaps you could pay a visit to the house this evening instead. I'll be sure to have your reward ready for you then,"

Amethyst-"Sure,"

With that Amethyst headed back to the inn. Her team was waiting in there for her.

Joanna-"Yo! Did you get to speak with the mayor?"

Amethyst-"Yes, but have to come back to night to collect reward,"

Gulliver-"Why didn't you collect it then?"

Raymond-"Gulliver, his daughter just died,"

Until night Amethyst slept. As for the others, they just talked.

When Amethyst woke up, she had her dinner then went off to see the mayor. Amethyst found him in his library.

Mayor Laria-"Oh, it's you, Amethyst. What are you doing here at this hour? Oh, of course, your reward for accompanying young Phlegming. It completely slipped my mind. I hope this hairband will suffice,"

Receives a feather headband.

Amethyst-"Thank you,"

As Amethyst made her way out, Stella popped out.

Stella-"What a flapping let-down! Is that it? That's all we get after bending over backwards, forwards and sideways for these people? If only that Catarrhina hadn't gone and kicked a bucket, everyone would be happy and there'd be benevolessence aplenty. Gah... There's got to be some way of sorthing out this mess..."

When Stella finish, Amethyst had made her way to the stairs outside Mayor Laria's house. A gust of wind blew by her. The wind blew in the direction of the church. Amethyst glance over at the church. Then quickly made her way down the stair and over to the church.

Stella-"What flap? What's gotting into you?"

When they made it to the church, they was a ghostly figure standing next to Catarrhina's grave. Infact it was her ghost.

Catarrhina-"Oops! I appear to be dead. Wait a minute! You can see me!? That's amazing! I sensed you were different, Amethyst, but I never would have guessed you were one of them. What a stroke of luck! That means you'll probably be able to help me out. You see, I need to try and jolly Phegmy up a bit. He's in a terrible way at the moment, and I don't see him getting better by himself. You can help, can't you?"

Amethyst-"Sure,"

Catarrhina-"Thank you, thank you! I suppose the first thing is to get him to come out of his laboratory. I'm sure I'll be able to figure out a way of doing that, so you just head down there and we'll take it from there,"

Amethyst made her way to Phlegming's laboratory. She tried opening the door but, it is locked from inside. Catarrhina's ghost appeared next to Amethyst.

Catarrhina-"You won't have any luck like that Amethyst. Phlegmy will only come out if you use our secret knock,"

Amethyst knocks on the door in the way Catarrhina describes.

-"...Catarrhina? Catarrhina, is that you?"

Phlegming came blusting out of his laboratory.

-"Was that...? Was that you knocking like that Amethyst? Of all the tasteless jokes, mimicking Catarrhina's special knock like that! Don't you dare ever do that again!"

Phlegming was about head back into his laboratory when a man seen him.

Tower-"Oi, Phlegmin'! Glad I caught ya. I've got a message for ya, as it 'appens. Thanks for gettin' rid of that 'horrible disease. Everyone in Coffimwell says thanks, an' all. We owe ya big time! Oh yeah, an' we're all 'opin' you'll be back to normal soon. Everyone's worried sick about ya,"

-"What in the name of-?"

Catarrhina-"Amethyst, I'd like you to pass on a final message to Phlegmy for me. Can you tell him that I want him to meet with the people he saved by sealing away the contagion?"

Amethyst passed on Catarrhian message.

-"Catarrhina said that? But, I wouldn't know where to start. I don't even know who was ill. All I was worried about was trying to get the better of Father-in-law...Amethyst, I'd like you to take me to see the people who were ill. I know the moment has somewhat passed, but I'd like to know suffered from the disease and how they felt. Then perhaps I'll be able to understand what it was like for my Catarrhina,"

Catarrhina-"Please agree to he asks, Amethyst. I think this is just what he needs,"

Amethyst-"Sure,"

The first stop was at the inn. In one of the room was two traveller. On the bed were a male traveller and standing next to him were a female traveller.

Female Traveller-"Ooh! You're Dr Phlegming, aren't you? The one who got rid of that nasty disease?"

Dr Phlegming-"Er, yes, that's right. Were you suffering from it too?"

Female Traveller-"Thanks ever so much. I was this far away from having to kiss my Snugglelump goodbye for good. Now I have all the time for kissing in the world thanks to you. Would you like a little smooch to say thank you?"

She stepped closer to Phlegming, but he quickly stepped back.

-"Er, n-no thanks you! That really won't be necessary,"

Catarrhina appeared be hind the woman.

Catarrhina-"Good grief! What does she think she's doing? Stay away from my Phlegmy with your funny outfit and your strange suggestions!"

The second stop was a house on the left side of Coffinwell. A old couple live in that house. Amethyst and Phlegming when to a old man he was leying on the bed.

Old man-"Ahem. Ahem *cough* Ugh, I feel like death..."

Dr Phlegming-"This can't be right! The contagion has been sealed away. How can he still be ill?"

Catarrhina appeared beside Amethyst.

Catarrhina-"It's alright, the old man just has a cold! Tell him,won't you, Amethyst?"

Amethyst-"I think he's just got a cold"

Dr Phlegming-"Ah... Yes, I see. Well, that's a relief."

Least stop was at second on right side of Coffinwell.

Male Citizen-"Dr Phlegming! I'm so grateful to you for saving my wife and daughter,"

Dr Phlegming-"Your wife...and your daughter? They were both ill?"

Male Citizen-"Oh yes, I had many a sleepless night, I can tell you. I honestly thought I might lose them both. I owe you everything, and that's a fact,"

Dr Phlegming-"..."

Then they went up stair of the house. The stairs only had one room witch was the small girl's room.

Small girl-"Zzzz...Zzzz..."

Dr Phlegming-"A child this small was suffering from the disease? How can I not have realised who was affected?"

Catarrhina appeared at the foot of the girl's bed.

Catarrhina-"Don't feel bad, Phlegmy. If it was for you, they'd all be gone,"

Dr Phlegming-"I think I've seen enough now. Let's go back to my laboratory,"

**Dr Phlegming's Laboratory**

Back at Phlegming's laboratory, Phlegming stood in the middle of the room.

Dr Phlegming-"I must thank you. You've enalbed me to see what it was Catarrhina wanted to understand. Enerything I've done has always been for myself, and I haven't given much thought to the people around me. That's why I didn't notice Catarrhina was ill. Unforgivalbe, I know... Walking around town tonight, I realished for the first time how many people there ate around me. From now on, I'm going to try be more of a part of the community,"

Dr Phlegming turned so his back was faceing Amethyst.

Dr Phlegming-"And I must admit that it was rather nice to be the object of so much gratitude,"

After Phlegming's confession he return to his work. Amethyst turned round to see Catarrhina was standing behind her. Catarrhina bowed at Amethyst.

Catarrhina-"Thank you for helping Phlegmy come to his senses. You've allowed me to fulfil my dream, even though I'm no longer alive,"

Catarrhina turned to look at Phlegming.

Catarrhina-"You see, it's always been my dream for the people of Coffinwell to realise how wonderful Phlegmy is. And, for him to grown to love the place. That's exactly what I've always wanted,"

Catarrhina's body started to glow green.

Catarrhina-"Aah, it looks like I've run out of time. It's time to say goodbye. I wish you well..."

With only an hour or two until sunrise, Amethyst decides to go to the inn and rest.

Innkeeper-"Good morning! ...Or should I say good afternoon? And what a lovely afternoon it is too! Everyone's spirits seem to have suddenly lifted again,"

Joanna-"Good Afternoon, Princess!"

Amethyst stared at Joanna in confusion.

Gulliver-"You'r actually going to call her that?"

Joanna-"Yeah,"

Amethyst-"What are you guys talking about?"

Joanna-"From now you're title is Princess of the Starry Skies,"

Amethyst-"Why?"

Gulliver-"She had some kind of dreams this morning telling her to,"

Amethyst slowly nodded. Starry Skies started make way to out of Coffinwell.

Stella-"We did it, Amethyst! We finally flapping did it! You probaly can't see it, but there's benevolessence as far as the eyes can see! You must be due some kind of promotion for making so many people happy! You're a high flyer, and no mistake...Oh, no offence. Hey! This means we can get the Starflight Express moving again! All aboard the groovy train! Come on! Let's hurry back there. Full steam ahead!"


End file.
